Au fil du temps
by Lizziiiie
Summary: Izuku est amoureux de Katsuki. Mais lui semble le détester. Basique? C'est vrai.. Au fil du temps ces sentiments se mélangeront. Amour, haine, tristesse, colère et joie. Venez lire la naissance d'un amour, au fil du temps... Disclaimer : Les personnages de My Hero Academia ne m'appartiennent pas, l'image de couverture non plus !
1. Chapter One

Hey tout le monde ! Voici le premier chapitre de "Au fil du temps.." ! N'hésitez pas à me donner un avis, positif ou négatif sur celui-ci !

Mon logiciel de traitement de texte remplace les ' par des " alors si vous en voyez que je n'ai pas enlevé, signalez-les moi !  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il était venu le sauver. Shouto était venu sauver Izuku. Sur toutes les personnes à qui il avait envoyé sa position, le fils d'Endeavor était le seul à être venu. Il avait, bien-sûr, été soulagé que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide face à Stain, ce type était réellement effrayant, mais il aurait malgré tout aimé que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre. Après tout, il l'avait déjà sauvé une fois non? Même s'il avait crié «Laisse les véritables héros faire Deku!», même si par la suite, il avait affirmé que non, il ne l'avait sauvé et avait seulement eu envie de frapper quelqu'un, Izuku savait qu'il ne disait pas la vérité. À vrai dire, Izuku était perdu. Son cœur avait bondi de joie en voyant le jeune Todoroki le sauver, mais en même temps, son cœur s'était brisé. C'était une sensation étrange. Comment pouvait-on être triste et heureux à la fois?

«Aaah.. Pourquoi tout est toujours si compliqué ? »

Izuku était allongé dans son lit, regardant pensivement les photos de son enfance. Quand Kacchan était encore gentil. Quand il était tombé amoureux de lui. Il avait d'abord mis ça sur le compte de l'admiration. Après tout, Bakugou était doué en tout, déjà à cet âge là, et, Izuku était petit, comment pouvait-il savoir que c'était de l'amour? Au collège, ses sentiments devinrent plus forts encore. Et, malgré le fait que Katsuki le brutalisait un peu plus chaque jour, il avait mit ça sur le compte du fait que, tout de même, Katsuki avait la classe en toute circonstance. Finalement, il en avait conclu que c'était l'éxhaltation dû à son objectif de le surpasser. C'était plus facile de penser comme ça après tout. Il en avait parlé un jour à Ochako, sa première amie au lycée. Elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il s'obstinait à soutenir, et supporter un idiot comme Katsuki Bakugou. Cela semblait si évident dans sa tête qu'il avait parut un peu décontenancé à l'entente de cette question. Alors, ne sachant pas vraiment comment expliquer la relation singulière qu'il entretenait avec le blond, il lui avait expliqué ce qu'il ressentait. Kacchan était son pilier autant que pouvait l'être All Might. «C'est justement parce que je t'admire, que je veux à tout prix te surpasser !», c'était ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il se roula en boule sur son lit, se cachant avec son oreiller. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit ça ? C'était gênant. Bref, Ochako avait été ferme, ce n'était ni de l'admiration, ni de l'éxhaltation, à coup sûr, ce sentiment, c'était l'amour. La sonnerie de son téléphone retentit, interrompant le fil de ses pensées. Le nom de «Kacchan» s'afficha alors sur l'écran et et le vert ne pût réprimer un petit cri de surprise. Avec appréhension, la main tremblante, il décrocha.

« Oï, Deku ! cria le blond, ne laissant pas le temps au susnommé de parler.

\- Kacchan?

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule avec tes «Kacchan» Deku ! Comment ça se fait que t'ai été sur le terrain hein? Alors que moi... moi...»

Un grognement se fit entendre à travers le téléphone et Midoriya eu, un instant, peur qu'un monstre ai possédé le corps de son ami.

« Tu crois peut-être que j'ai pas reçu ta position Deku? Tu me l'a envoyé pour me narguer hein? Tu pense que je mérite pas d'être sur le terrain ? Je vais te faire exploser maudit Ner-

\- J'étais sur le point de me faire tuer, Kacchan. Et Tenya-kun aussi. C'est pour ça que je t'ai envoyé ma position, que je l'ai envoyé à tout le monde. J'ai pensé que tu viendrais. Je n'ai jamais voulu te narguer Kacchan !»

Il marqua une pause durant laquelle on entendit la respiration de l'explosif devenir plus régulière. On aurait dit qu'il se calmait. Mais c'était impossible non? Bakugou ne l'était jamais.

«Tch. J'en ai rien à foutre de tes histoires à deux balles, me refait pas ce coup là. Crève sale Nerd.»

Et l'appel prit fin. Un soupire s'échappa des lèvres du neuvième détenteur du One For All. Il s'y était attendu. Qu'aurait-il bien pu répondre d'autre? «Désolé de ne pas être intervenu Deku»? Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre. Mais ça faisait mal. Pas au point de pleurer, non, il avait depuis longtemps arrêté de verser des larmes pour ce genre de répliques. Mais la douleur était présente, accentuée par le souvenir de Kacchan lui souriant, enfant et innocent. Et c'est sur ces pensées moroses qu'il tomba dans les bras de Morphée...

«Izuku ! Réveille toi il est 7h30 tu va être en retard au lycée ! »

...Ou pas. Le lycéen se disait bien qu'il était anormal que Katsuki l'appelle en pleine nuit. En réalité, c'était le matin. Un soupire s'échappa à nouveau du vert. Il avait un mauvais karma, c'était sûr.

Cette remarque s'avéra vrai dès le début de la journée. Quelle idée de faire une nuit blanche avant l'examen pratique de fin de trimestre? Izuku était dans un état second, il entendait à peine ses professeurs parler, il ne savait pas s'il allait tenir toute la journée. Enfin, l'objectif étant de rester éveillé durant les 30 minutes de l'épreuve en gardant activé son Alter à 5%.

Le vert fut sorti de ses réflexions par une remarque de son professeur principal qui aura le mérite de le tenir éveillé, pour de bon.

« Midoriya, Bakugou, vous ferez équipe pour affronter...

\- Votre adversaire... est là !

-... All Might. »

Leur professeur n'avait pas dit qu'il les regroupaient par affinité? Qu'est ce que ce raisonnement bidon? Deku ne voulait surtout pas se retrouver en binôme avec le blond ! Oh, pas qu'il ne voulait pas passer du temps avec lui, au contraire, mais un examen pratique était fait pour montrer ses compétence non? C'était donc une nouvelle raison à l'explosif de le détester non ? Surtout depuis qu'il s'était inspiré des mouvements de ce derniers lors du «jeu de sauvetage» de leur professeurs. Environ 5 minutes plus tard, Izuku tenta de parler à Kacchan d'une potentielle stratégie, mais il ne lui avait accordé aucun regard. Il était si vexé que ça qu'il se soit inspiré de lui durant son entraînement? Ne devrait-il pas, au contraire, se sentir flatté?

« Examen trimestriel. Équipe Midoriya, Bakugou. Êtes-vous prêt? ... Start ! »

Cet idiot ne l'écoutait pas. Le vert était désemparé, mais surtout en colère. Il voulait juste réussir son examen mais la fierté de l'explosif compliquait toujours les choses. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Katsuki voulait juste réaliser son rêve. C'est ce qu'il aimait chez lui. Sa détermination.

« Je préfère perdre que compter sur ce maudit Nerd ! »

La fierté de Kacchan avait-elle toujours été si dévorante ? Non. Évidemment que non. Une larme coula alors que le souvenir d'un Bakugou souriant devant l'apparition d'All Might à la télé lui apparut.

« Un jour, moi aussi je deviendrais un grand héros !»

Alors il l'avait frappé. De toutes ses forces. Puis il l'avait emmené dans une rue.

«Bordel ! Avait-il crié en frappant le mur, écoute parce que je vais pas le répéter deux fois..»

« L"équipe de Midoriya et Bakugou à réussi l'examen ! Examen trimestriel terminé. Toutes les équipes ont fini.»

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous retrouvons nos deux protagonistes à l'infirmerie. Izuku ne ressentait pas la douleur de ses blessures. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup trop pour Kacchan. Le voir, allongé, inconscient sur ce lit blanc, ça le terrifiait. Il le savait pourtant que ce n'était pas un combat réel. Il le savait pourtant qu'il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il meurt. Pourtant, un nœud s'était formé dans son estomac. Il dut mettre ses mains devant sa bouche pour réprimer un haut le cœur alors que sa vue se troublait. Il avait la tête qui tournait. C'était vraiment possible de se mettre dans un tel état, rien que par inquiétude?

« Pardonne moi Kacchan..

\- Putain...

\- Kacchan?

\- J"arrive pas à y croire...

\- Uh? »

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Kacchan. Des larmes de frustration. Des larmes de colères. Des larmes de déception aussi. Même s'il essayait de les cacher, Deku ne pouvait que les voir.

«J'ai encore dû compter sur toi, putain de Nerd ! Je m'étais... je m'étais juré d'arriver au sommet bordel ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu sois sur mon chemin Deku ! Je suis putain de faible !

\- Kacchan.. Tu n'es pas faible ! Tu es déterminé ! Tu persiste, encore et encore pour réaliser ton rêve ! Tu pense que je ne l'ai pas remarqué? Tu souris toujours face à un adversaire. Comme All Might n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ferme là maudit nerd ! Tu crois que j'ai envie d'entendre tes compliments? C'est de la flotte pour moi !

\- Évidemment que tu as besoin de les entendre, Kacchan, on est ami no-»

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase. L'accumulation de la fatigue et de la douleur seulement retenue par l'inquiétude qu'il portait à son ami d'enfance s'était relâché soudainement, et Izuku était alors tombé dans un profond sommeil.

30 heures. Il avait dormi pendant 30 heures. C'était réellement possible de dormir autant de temps?

Il était tard lorsque Midoriya émergea de son long sommeil, réveillé par des ronflements. Il tourna la tête en direction du ronfleur, curieux de découvrir l'identité de celui qui veillait probablement sur lui.

Ses joues se teintèrent de rouge en apperçevant un Katsuki profondément endormi. Il avait veillé sur lui? N'était-il pas censé le détester?

Un sourire éclatant se dessina lentement sur le visage enfantin du vert. Peut-être que finalement tout espoir n'avait pas disparu. L'explosif remua un peu puis ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il avait l'air d'un enfant s'étant endormi en voiture.

« Deku? C'est quoi ce sourire d'abrutis ? On t'a lavé le cerveau ou quoi? Tch.

\- Tu as veillé sur moi pendant que je dormais Kacchan?

\- Ferme la stupide Nerd. On m'a obligé à rester à ton chevet pendant tes 30 putains d'heures de sommeil parce que selon l'autre abruti glauque, je suis, il imita le signe des guillemets avec ses mains en grimaçant, «responsable de ton état» Tch. Maintenant que t'as fini de pioncer, j'me tire.

\- Attend Kacchan !

\- Qu'est ce que t'as encore? Il se tourna vers lui. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Tu me saoule.

\- Merci, d'avoir veillé sur moi tout ce temps Kacchan ! S'exclama-t-il en souriant.»

Quelques rougeurs firent leurs apparition sur les joues du blond qui tourna vivement la tête.

«Crève.»

Et il claqua la porte.

Izuku somnolait au milieu d'une rame bondée d'étudiant, écouteurs vissés sur les oreilles pour faire abstraction du bruit ambiant. Après quelques examens, il avait pu rentrer chez lui la veille et avait pensé à son ami d'enfance une bonne partie de la nuit avant de finalement s'endormir aux alentours de 3h du matin. Sa somnolence faisait qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que celui qui lui avait volé son cœur se trouvait en face de lui et l'observait en silence.

Feeling used..

But I'm

Still missing you

And I can't

See the end of this.

Deku se redressa vivement, cette musique l'avait réveillé. Depuis qu'il avait réalisé que les sentiments qu'il nourrissait à l'égard de son camarade était plus que de la simple admiration, il avait évité le plus possible d'écouter des chansons d'amour. Son écran s'illumina, lui indiquant qu'il ne pouvait plus passer de musique sous peine de supporter les pubs. Fichue application. Il n'aimait pas ça. Cette chanson reflétait beaucoup trop ses propres sentiments.

It hurts me every time I see you,

Realize how much I need you.

I hate you, I love you,

I hate that, I love you.

Il releva la tête et remarqua la présence de l'objet de ses pensées. Cette fichue chanson avait raison. Il avait mal dès qu'il le voyait. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer, il était incapable d'aimer un autre que lui. Tout était si compliqué quand il s'agissait de Bakugou. Ce dernier lui lançait d'ailleurs un regard qui disait «Pourquoi tu me regarde sale Nerd?», et Midoriya ne put que détourner le regard, rouge vif. Puis, au bout de quelques seconde, il se fraya un chemin parmi la foule pour atteindre les portes et s'éloigner le plus possible de lui.

If I pulled a you on you, you wouldn't like that shit,

I put this real out, but you wouldn't bite that shit,

I type a text but then I nevermind that shit,

I got these feelings but you never mind that shit.

D'habitude, Izuku attendait toujours Katsuki. C'était un réflexe qu'il avait pris depuis qu'ils étaient enfant. Oh, bien sûr, ils ne faisaient jamais le chemin ensemble, le vert se contentait de marcher derrière lui, observant son dos, en retrait. Aujourd'hui, il ne l'avait pas fait. Il s'était contenté d'arriver le plus vite possible dans sa classe et ainsi rejoindre ses amis. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il écoute cette chanson d'abord? Il songea à désinstaller l'application, mais se retint. Il soupira à nouveau. Déjà que son blond occupait ses pensées la plupart du temps, c'était devenu pire encore. Il essayait de se concentrer sur la conversation entre Ochako et Tenya mais même un infime détail lui rappelait que l'explosif était là, juste devant son pupitre, râlant au près d'un Eijiro fier d'une quelconque blague. Il se demandait si un jour, lui aussi pourra discuter avec le blond sans insultes. Il se demandait si un jour, le sourire de son camarade lui serait de nouveau adressé. Il tenta à nouveau de se concentrer sur la discussion de ses amis, une vague histoire de camps d'été, en vain.

L'apprentis héros soupira, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais au vu de comment cela avait débuté, il le sentait, il allait passer une horrible journée.

Fichu karma.


	2. Chapter Two

**Heyyy tous le monde! Je vous retrouve pour le chapitre deux et j'espère vraiment qu'il va vous plaire! Cette fois-ci nous somme dans une focalisation interne à Katsuki eheh. Hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ça fait plaisir (que ce soit les lecteurs, la principale motivation d'un auteur uhuh.). J'ai glissé quelques petites références au résumé foireux au passage (parce que cette vidéo est juste géniale eh). Voilà Voilààà!**

 **-Merci à Fu qui m'a montré qu'il manquait la moitié des mots ! xD VERSION CORRIGEE /08.01.18/**

 _ **RAR:**_

 _ **Fu ► Merci pour ta critique! Elle m'a grave motivée quand j'écrivais! (je me suis roulé en boule dans le lisant eheh.) Sinon Eheh je connais la chanson effectivement mais c'était pas du tout fait exprès xDD Maintenant que tu le dis ..: ') J'éspère que ce chapitre 2 va te plaire autant que le premier! (voir plus eheh.) Et en ce qui concerne le nom de famille de Katsuki, j'ai essayé de faire moins souvent dans ce chapitre mais c'est vrai que pour éviter les répétitions c'est plus pratique. Désolée? QAQ**_

 **Bonne lecture egh.**

* * *

Izuku était vraiment un type bizarre. C'était ce à quoi pensait Katsuki en entrant dans la salle de classe. Il lui souriait tout le temps, comme s'ils étaient amis. Mais Kacchan ne se sentait pas l'amis de Deku. C'était difficile à expliquer. Il le détestait, c'était de notoriété publique, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir lui parler, de vouloir l'embêter. Il voulait que ce maudit Nerd l'admire comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfant. Mais le vert se rebellait de plus en plus et ça l'énervait. Vraiment.

« Eh Bakugou tu m'écoute? Fit son ami aux cheveux rouge.

\- Nan, donc ta gueule.»

Le jeune homme aux yeux rouge avait conscience de la violence de ses propos, or il avait d'autres choses à faire que d'écouter Eijiro. Il était irrité au plus haut point. Déjà, ce maudit nerd l'avait fixé comme un demeuré dans le train, et ce n'était absolument pas dû au fait que lui même le fixait tout le long du trajet. Pas du tout. De plus, le garçon aux yeux verts ne l'avait pas attendu à la sortie de la gare. Pas que ça le dérangeait spécialement, enfin, il n'avait jamais apprécié sa présence inutile derrière lui n'est-ce pas? Mais c'était étrange de faire le reste du trajet seul. Mais évidemment, ça, il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde. Même sous la torture.

« Raaaah ! Arrête de râler 5 minutes ! avait répliqué son ami. Hagakure à proposé de-

\- Le professeur Aizawa arrive ! l'interrompit le délégué. Regagnez tous vos places immédiatement !»

Le rouge regagna sa place en soupirant calmant ainsi l'humeur du blond qui n'avait qu'une envie, l'encastrer dans le bureau de cette foutu fille invisible.

«Alors, le camps d'été se déroulera...»

Le blond n'écoutait pas. Ce camps ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça. Il y allait seulement parce que, primo, il voulait s'entraîner afin de pouvoir casser le joli minois du vert, et secundo, c'était obligatoire. Mais il était de notoriété publique que personne ne pouvait obliger l'explosif à faire quoi que ce soit, il y allait donc de lui même. Oui. C'était ça. De sa propre volonté.

Il réfléchissait. Deku avait changé ces derniers temps. Pas seulement par la révélation de son SuperAlterCachéDeLaMortQuiTue ni de son esprit rebelle qui se manifestait un peu trop souvent. Non. Midoriya ne souriait plus autant qu'avant. Pourtant, cet idiot de nerd avait des amis ici non? Leurs rôles avaient été inversé par rapport au collège pourtant. C'était Izuku qui était ami avec toute la classe maintenant, et c'était le blond que peu de personnes appréciaient. Alors ce dernier ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait l'air moins heureux.

Bakugou détestait ce sourire. Assurément. Mais il détestait plus encore lorsqu'il ne souriait plus.

Oh, n'allez pas croire que Katsuki s'inquiétait pour son «ami» d'enfance. En fait, lui même ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'aimait pas cette situation. C'était une sensation singulière. Comme leur relation d'ailleurs. Enfin, pouvait-il parler de relation? Il n'étaient pas amis. Mais malgré tout ce que pouvait penser les autres, ils n'étaient pas ennemis non plus. Après tout, Izuku ne le considérais pas comme tel. Rival? Non plus. Kacchan se croyait trop au dessus de lui pour qu'il puisse le considérer comme tel. C"était étrange. Mais c'était comme ça. Comme si ça ne devait pas être autrement.

L'explosif laissa échapper un «Tch.» méprisant. Voilà qu'il devenait niais. Il en laissa de nouveau échapper un lorsqu'il constata que le cours était fini, qu'il n'avait pris aucune note, et qu'il allait devoir demander à Kirishima qui se fera un plaisir de se venger de la manière dont le blond lui avait répondu plus tôt dans la mâtiné. C'est alors qu'il vit qu'il était déjà partit manger avec Kaminari, sans l'avoir attendu et se dépêcha de les rejoindre, oubliant son téléphone sur son pupitre.

«Alors viens à la soirée qu'à organisé Tooru !» lui avait lancé le rouge quand son ami lui avait donné ses notes

Il le savait, qu'il se vengerait, mais la perspective d'une soirée avec toute sa classe réunit, dont l'autre Nerd, ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Il eut, pendant quelques secondes, l'envie de lui arracher les yeux, marquant ainsi son refus. Mais le jeune aux yeux rouges se ravisa rapidement après avoir étudié toutes les possibilités s'offrant à lui par la suite. Déjà, personne d'autre qu'Eijiro pourrait accepter de lui passer ses notes. Enfin si, il y avait Denki, mais celui-ci ne prenait jamais de notes durant les cours. De plus, un meurtre, ça faisait tache sur le dossier.

Il prit une grande respiration, puis lentement, et ce, avec un ton laissant transparaître la frustration et la colère, il fit :

«D'accord, j'irais à votre fichue soirée.

-Promis?

-Ouais ouais promis, si ça peut te faire plaisir, avait soupiré Bakugou en mordant dans une pomme, blasé.

-Tant mieux ! Parce qu'en fait, j'ai pas pris de note non plus !» s'écria le garçon à l'alter de durcissement, avant de partir dans un grand rire triomphant.

Katsuki fulminait en arpentant les couloirs. Non seulement il était maintenant obligé d'aller à une soirée qui ne l'intéressait pour rien au monde, mais en plus, il n'avait personne à qui demander les cours à présent.

«Kacchan? fit une voix dans son dos.

\- Quoi encore? Avait-il beuglé, plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait cru, en se retournant.

\- Euh.. s'était mit à bafouiller le vert, parce que c'était lui, visiblement pas préparer à se faire ainsi crier dessus. Tu avais oublié ton téléphone sur ton pupitre alors j'ai pensé...j'ai pensé que tu aimerai le récupérer.

\- Ouais ouais merci.» avait-il lâché en lui arrachant son téléphone des mains.

Un ange passa.

Il l'avait remercié?...Il toussa, se reprenant.

«Oï Deku, files-moi tes notes de cours.

\- Hein..?

-Tes notes abrutis !

-Ah euh..c'est-à-dire que..»

Le vert prit une teinte cramoisi que Bakugou ignora royalement, lui prenant des mains son cahier. Pourquoi il se trimbalait dans les couloirs avec son cours déjà? Il l'ouvrit à la page du jour, ne remarquant pas les balbutiements de son camarade et prit en photo, avec son téléphone les pages de cours et les notes sur le camps, il les recopieraient le soir chez lui, là, il avait grandement la flemme. Alors il lui lança son cahier, sans le remercier, il l'avait déjà fait une fois, il ne fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus. Il partit, sans un mot de plus, laissant un Midoriya mortifié au milieu du couloir.

Le soir Kacchan rentra chez lui passablement irrité. Tout d'abord, le vert avait fixé toute la journée et il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi. Sérieux, pour une fois, il ne lui avait fait aucune remarque de toute la journée. Qu'attendait-il de plus? Une sérénade au clair de lune? De plus, il était contraint d'aller chez cette fille invisible - il avait déjà oublié son nom - pour, selon elle, fêter la fin des examens. Comme s'il avait ça à faire. Mais il englobait bien l'avouer, et ce avec toute la mauvaise fois du monde, il n'irait jamais jusqu'à rompre une promesse qu'il avait faite. Aussi futile soit l'importance de cette dernière. Comment pourrait-il devenir un héros s'il était autrement. Il grogna en s'installant à son bureau. Il prend rattraper son cours.

«C'est plus lisible que ce que je pensais... Sérieux, comment il fait pour écrire bien alors qu'il écrit si vite? » Laissa-t-il malgré lui échapper.

Mais alors qu'il allait commencer à recopier - il était plus studieux que ce que ses camarades pensaient- un détail capta son attention. Un mot était griffonné dans la marge, mais son téléphone n'étant pas assez puissant, il ne put déchiffrer ce qui était écrit. Mais ce dont il était sur, c'est qu'il y avait un cœur dessiné à côté. La première réflexion que se fit le blond -et les lecteurs, uh- était que c'était d'une niaiserie à vomir. Mais cette pensée lui traversa à peine la tête avant de ressentir un pincement au cœur. Très léger. Il ne pouvait pas être triste après tout. C'était impossible. Il était sûrement malade. Oui, c'était ça. Il secoua la tête puis se re-concentra sur son cours.

«Tch. Qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire de cette fichue législation? »

Et il ne repensa pas à Deku de toutes la soirée..Enfin...un tout petit peu. Vraiment pas longtemps.

Le lendemain, pour la soirée, Kacchan s'était étonnement bien habillé. Enfin, il ne s'était pas mis sur son trente-et-un non plus, mais Kirishima et Kaminari, qui étaient venu le chercher pour être sûr qu'il vienne, avaient noté l"effort. Le charme qui émanait de lui les avaient un peu perturbés, pourtant, ils n'étaient pas de ce bord là. Il portait une élégante, mais simple, chemise noire dont les premiers boutons n'étaient pas attachés, et un jean slim blanc accompagnée de chaussures plates noires. Tout cela était agrémentée d'une chaîne pendant à son cou ainsi qu'une montre à triple quadrant qui n'avaient pas l'air accessible à tout le monde.

« Beau gosses Bakugou ! avait lancé le rouge sur le ton de la plaisanterie

\- Répète un peu que j'te saigne enflure?» avait répliqué le dit Bakugou sur un ton légèrement différent.

Pendant qu'il mettait quelques bonbons et autres sucreries dans un sac pour les amener à la soirée, les deux «pots de colles» comme le blond les surnommait s'extasiaient devant la montre neuve accrochée à son poignet.

«Calmez-vous bandes d'abrutis. Avait-il soupiré, se retenant visiblement de leur exploser la tronche, Je l'ai acheté sur **_Wish_** , elle vaut rien.»

Pendant qu'ils râlaient, l'explosif détailla un peu les tenues des deux garçon qu'il considérais comme ses amis. Denki avait mis, par dessus un t-shirt blanc simple, une veste de costume noire ajustée à sa taille plutôt fine pour un garçon. Il avait choisit de porter, en bas, un jean slim Levi's bleu foncé avec des chaussures plates semblables à celles de Katsuki. Eijiro était habillé très simplement tout en restant classe, contrairement à d'habitude. Ses cheveux paraissaient moins hirsutes, on aurait dit qu'il avait mis du gel. Il portait un pull gris anthracite en col V et aux manches trois-quarts. Il avait également revêtu un jean noir et des Addidas blanches. Il avait, au poignet, une gourmette en argent où, semblait-il, était gravé une date. «Sûrement sa date de naissance» songea-t-il avant de leur mettre un coup de poing chacun sur le sommet du crâne, signe qu'il était temps d'y aller. Même s'il se fichait d'arriver en retard, sa mère commençait à le mettre mal à l'aise avec ces «Je crois que vous êtes les premiers amis de Katsuki qu'il ramène à la maison!» Comme si ses amis lui avaient laissé le choix. Et puis c'était faux. Il y avait eu Deku aussi. Une fois.

«Il me semble que Midoriya-san n'habite pas loin non? Avait lancé innocemment l'électrique en passant le portail des Bakugou.

\- Mais oui ! Allons le chercher ! Avait crié, avec son optimisme naturel Kirishima.

\- Non mais laissons-le crever et allons-y, j'ai pas envie de perdre du temps à aller chez ce maudit Nerd !»

Mais c'était déjà trop tard et dans un grand éclat de rire qui sonnait étrangement maléfique, il fut traîné par son ami en direction de la maison des Midoriya.

C'est sa mère qui leur avaient ouvert, affichant un sourire radieux. Le même qu'avait son fils en toutes circonstances. Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté puis ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

«Oh ! Ravie de te revoir Katsuki-kun, ça faisait si longtemps que tu n'était pas venu à la maison ! Et...elle pointa du doigt les deux autres, vous devez être Kirishima-san et..Kaminari-san n'est-ce pas? Je vous ai vu à la télé lors du championnat, vous êtes venu chercher mon fils je suppose? Entrez ! Il n'est pas encore prêt. Vous voulez du thé?»

Kacchan ne s'était rarement senti aussi mal à l'aise et irrité à la fois. La mère de Deku ne semblait absolument pas être au courant du harcèlement que subissait son fils à cause de lui, ou si c'était le cas, elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Ça le rendait mal à l'aise. Il ne se sentait pas coupable le moins du monde, ce n'était pas de sa faute si son caractère faisait qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter ce nerd, mais tout de même, c'était bizarre non? Et que faisait ce maudit Deku à la fin? Au bout de 5 minutes d'attente pendant lesquelles Eijiro et Denki discutaient joyeusement de l"enfance commune de Katsuki et Izuku avec la mère de ce dernier, il finit par perdre patience et arpenta rageusement le couloir menant à la chambre du vert. Il avait l'impression que c'était hier, la dernière fois qu'il avait parcouru ce même couloir il y avait des années de cela. Il ouvrit la porte en criant à Deku de bouger son cul faisant sursauter son «ami». L'explosif eut un blocage d'environ 30 seconde lorsqu'il remarqua que celui-ci ne portait qu'un jean slim noir et une montre à gousset. Il était visiblement en train de chercher un haut à se mettre. Il toussa pour reprendre contenance, cet idiot avait pris du muscle, il s'était dopé où quoi?

«Kacchan? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Et puis.. il marqua une pause durant laquelle il détourna le regard, visiblement gêné. Est-ce que tu pourrais sortir s'il te plaît? C'est..

\- Me donne pas d'ordre sale Nerd. Assséna-t-il en faisant un pas vers lui. Y'a quoi? Tu sais pas comment t'habiller ou quoi? Sérieux..Une vrai gonzesse.»

Il s'avança encore et fouilla dans ladite armoire sans prêter attention au «bah vas-y te gêne pas?» du propriétaire des vêtements. Il en sortit finalement une chemise blanche aux manches retroussées aux trois-quarts et qui portait toujours l'étiquette. Pendant qu'il revêtait sa chemise et la veste qu'avait trouvé Bakugou dans l'armoire, ce dernier ne se gêna pas pour observer la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Des poster d'All Might, un tapis All Might, un couvre-lit All Might... il ne s'attendait pas à mieux de la part de ce stupide nerd. Or, il tiqua à la vue d'une photo posée sur sa table de chevet. Il s'approcha, curieux et vit avec stupéfaction que c'était eux d'eux, à l'âge de 4 ou 5 ans. Ils se tenaient par les épaules et affichaient un sourire radieux.

« Ah cette photo...fit le vert. Hm..si elle te dérange, je la jetterais à mon retour-

\- Non. J'l'aime bien.»

Et c'est un Kacchan perdu dans ses pensées, un Deku rouge et des Denki et Eijiro confus qui partirent en direction de la maison d'Invisible-Girl.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ça vous a plu! On se retrouve Dimanche prochain pour le chapitre 3 - La soirée!**_

 _ **Bonne journée / soirée à tous et lâchez un avis ça fait plaisir!**_


	3. Chapter Three

**IL EST LÀ.**

 **Enfin ! Vous l'attendiez ! -Ou pas mdr- Voici la fameuse soirée ! Alors je tiens à vous prévenir que je suis plutôt déçue de chapitre. Mais genre vraiment. J'ai eu énormément de mal à l'écrire pour deux raison. De un, je ne suis jamais allée à une soirée. (C'est trop triste n vrai j'ai 16 ans svp donnez moi une vie sociale.) De deux, je n'ai jamais été ivre, et même, j'ai une sainte horreur de l'alcool. (Oui oui, ça existe les gens comme ça.) Bref j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire et on se retrouve en bas ↓↓**

 **PS: Mon logiciel d'écriture met des " à la place des ', j'ai corrigé mais s'il en reste, prévenez moi.**

 **PS2 : On m'a déjà fait remarquer sur que des mots s'enlevaient quand je transfers, donc si c'est le cas ici, prévenez moi ce serait cool**

 **RAR:**

 **Fu : Merci pour tes review je t'adore ptn. C'est grave motivant. ;; J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire même si perso je le trouve bof ;; Sinon je me souviens plus de si je t'avais répondu mais en fait je me réfère à l'oeuvre et vu qu'ils appellent Katsuki par son nom de famille (par respect uhuh) bah j'ai voulu faire pareil. xD Je l'ai refait une fois ou deux dans ce chapitre. x')**

* * *

À l'instant même où Izuku passa la porte de la maison de son amie, une sensation de joie l'envahit. C'était tout d'abord la première fois qu'il était invité à une soirée du genre. Et à une soirée tout court d'ailleurs. La petite troupe n'était arrivée avec seulement une dizaine de minutes de retard, mais la musique était déjà bien présente et la plupart dansaient et riaient à tue-tête. Même Fumikage et Shouto qui étaient d'habitude si calme et réservés semblaient s'amuser. Une banderole sur laquelle était inscrit «Fin des examens trimestriels» trônait au milieu de la salle, accrochée en hauteur. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder plus que cela sur la décoration car les nouveaux arrivant se firent embarquer par Ochako dans une autre pièce que le vert identifia comme le salon de Toru. Toute la classe s'y était installé en cercle et le groupe se fit une place parmi eux. Izuku s'était bien malgré lui retrouvé à coté de Kacchan. Il se fit violence pour ne pas fuir à toute jambe et se concentra sur ce qu'expliquaient Uraraka et Hagakure. Elles s'étaient placées au milieu du cercle et les informèrent qu'ils joueraient au jeu du «je n'ai jamais» en soulignant qu'absolument tout le monde devait participer. La règle de ce jeux était simple, un des participants affirmerait quelque chose du genre «je n'ai jamais volé la télé de la mamie qui vit à coté de chez moi» et ceux qui l'ont déjà fait devaient boire un shot de ce qui devait être de la vodka au vue de la bouteille que tenait le brune. D'un coté, Izuku le sentait vraiment mal sachant que ce jeu pouvait vite s'avérer gênant, or, il aimait la compétition, voire même un peu trop et tout comme son ami assis à ses cotés, il détestait particulièrement perdre, et son premier trimestre à Yuei n'avait fait que renforcer ce trait de caractère chez lui.

Le jeu débuta avec une Ochako plus que motivée à faire boire tous ses amis.

«Bon, on va commencer avec des soft...mais ça se corsera plus tard, avait elle dit avec un sourire en coin, je n'ai jamais.. pleuré devant un film !»

Yuga, Denki, Koda, Hanta, Shouto, Tooru et Momo burent dans un même ensemble et tous se retournèrent vers Todoroki, leurs visages exprimant l'incompréhension et la surprise ce qui blasa le rouge et blanc qui soupira.

«Oui bon ça va on a tous eu nos petits moments de faiblesses..»

Il paraissait gêné ce qui amusa beaucoup ses camarade dont Izuku qui riait sous cape. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui faire une remarque que Shouto leva son verre, manifestement pressé de passer à autre chose.

«Bon ! Voyons...Je n'ai jamais triché à un contrôle ! Fit-il soudainement très motivé par ce jeu.

-Mais..Commença l'innocente Momo, personne ne va boire à ça..Si?»

Le rire presque machiavélique d'Ochako se fit entendre alors que Mina, Denki, Eijiro, Rikido, Hanta, Fumikage, Tooru, Izuku et Minoru burent leurs vers d'une traite.

«Ohoh ! Fit la voix de Mineta, Même le pure et innocent Midoriya est en fait corrompu !

\- Mais...commença ce dernier, rouge, Fumikage aussi était insoupçonné !»

Momo, pendant ce temps là regardait ses camarades sous un œil nouveau, elle ne les pensais absolument pas capables de tricher à un examen.

Izuku toussota pour se faire entendre et leva son verre, criant que c'était à lui.

«Je n'ai jamais...eu de relation amoureuse avec quelqu'un ! Et je n'assume absolument pas !» lança-t-il

Ochako partit dans un grand rire avant de boire un shot suivie par Yuga, Mina, Mashirao, Eijiro, Kyoka, Shouto et Momo.

Katsuki qui était encore paraitement clean fixa d'un air soupçonneux Yuga avant de arquer un sourcil.

«Ce type a vraiment eu une copine? grogna-t-il en le désignant du doigt.

\- Uhuh ! Tu es stupéfait n'est-ce pas ? lui répondit le blond avec un sourire fière.

\- Attend..continua Kaminari, ça a duré combien de temps aussi?»

Le concerné prit le temps de se recoiffer avant de faire un clin d"œil à l'assemblée, le pouce en l'air.

«Une semaine ! »

Et ladite assemblée lui cria que ça ne comptais pas alors qu'il se justifiait par le fait que la malheureuse ne comprenait tout simplement rien à son «humour raffiné».

«De toute façon, reprit l'utilisateur de laser, Bakugou-san est juste jaloux car il n'est jamais sorti avec personne !

\- Tch. Répondit-il après lui avoir collé un poing. C'est trop banal d'être sentimental.

\- Mais tu t'es pris pour Megara ou quoi?» lui lança un Shouto un peu rouge avant d'éclater de rire.

Izuku se fit a réflexion que son ami ne devait vraiment pas bien tenir l'alcool mais il se retint de rire, ne sachant pas vraiment les effets qu'auront la vodka sur lui.

«Bon alors moi ! Avait commencé Yuga après s'être éloigné le plus possible de l'explosif, je n'ai jamais imité la signature de mes parents parce que je suis irréprochable ! Mouahahahah»

Et là personne ne but à par Tenya, Tsuyu, Denki et Eijiro qui en étaient déjà à leur 3 ème verre, ainsi que Shouto et Katsuki.

Et avant que quiconque puisse faire une remarque, Tooru leva son verre en criant un « Plus qu'une question et on passe à la partie intéressante !» à la suite de laquelle Mezo, affirma qu'il n'avait jamais provoquer de bagarre. Cette fois-ci, seul Tenya, Shouto, Izuku et évidemment Katsuki burent leur shot.

Le rouge et blanc qui venait de terminer son quatrième shot de vodka s'était levé et avait rejoint le vert avant de passer un bras sur ses épaules.

« Ouh notre Izuku n'est décidément pas un ange ! s'exclama-t-il avec un regard malicieux

\- Mais.. commença le vert pas du tout gêné par la proximité entre lui et son ami. J'ai juste provoqué Kacchan. Une fois ! »

Ce dernier se plaça d'ailleurs entre les deux, sans que Deku ne sache pourquoi, en écartant sans douceur le fils d'Endeavor qui commençait à chanter «Ce rêve bleu».

Todoroki Shouto ne tenait vraiment pas l'alcool. Ce dernier leva d'ailleurs à nouveau son verre.

«Je n'ai jamais fantasmé sur quelqu'un dans cette pièce !»

Bien sûre, tout le monde s'attendit à voir Mineta boire son shot, ce qu'il fit, mais personne en revanche ne s'attendait à ce que Izuku et Eijiro le fassent eux aussi. Le rouge donna une petite tape à son camarade de beuverie avec un regard qui en disait long.

«Midoriya ! Sur qui as-tu fantasmé? était intervenu Mineta

\- Oui Dekuu~ dis nous, sur qui tu fantasme? insistait Kacchan

\- Il faudra affirmer un je n'ai jamais et voir si je bois Kacchan !» lui avait-il répondu en éclatant de rire, toute gêne quittant son corps ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer son voisin.

L'explosif leva donc son verre, signe qu'il allait sortir une affirmation, une lueur déterminée dans son regard. Or il se fit devancer par Tsuyu qui se faisait discrète depuis le début de la soirée.

«Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un du même sexe que moi.»

Momo et Yuga buvèrent. Izuku lui, tendis la main vers son verre, mais hésita un instant durant un éclair de lucidité, avisant le blond assis à ses côtés. Il l'aimait, évidemment, mais s'il buvait, il avait peur du jugement qu'il pourrait porter sur lui. Sa main s'arrêta quelques secondes devant son verre mais le saisit rapidement et but d'une traite. Personne n'avait semblé le remarquer, tous étaient concentré sur Momo et Yuga. Ce dernier étant en train d'expliquer qu'il s'aimait comme Narcisse aimait son reflet donc, logiquement, il aimait quelqu'un du même sexe que lui. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au verre placé devant les jambes de son ami d'enfance, encore rempli. Il s'y attendais après tout, et l'alcool le rendait exceptionnellement joyeux, l'empêchant presque d'éprouver de la déception à la vue de ce verre plein.

«Bon ! Et si on faisait un jeu du roi maintenant ? lança Tooru en ramassant les verres de tout le monde après les avoir forcé à finir leur verre.

-Non mais attend j'ai pas encore dit mon affirmation ! avait répliqué Kacchan

-Trop tard» lui avait-elle dit en lui tirant la langue et en partant dans la cuisine, laissant l'explosif marmonner tout seul.

Pour être honnête, Izuku ne savait pas trop si certains de ses camarades seraient capable de jouer à ce «jeu du roi». Il observa un instant Shouto et Eijiro, dans un coin de la pièce, en train de rire sous cape, les joues rouges. Il se fit la réflexion que c'était une situation plus que singulière. En effet, ces deux-là ne s'étaient parlé qu'une ou deux fois et là, ils avaient l'air de rigoler en fixant une quelconque tache insignifiante sur le mur.

« Le jeu est très simple, avait commencé Tooru aussi sérieusement que l'alcool le lui permettait, chacun à un numéro sauf le roi, ou la reine, qui doit donner des ordres, par exemple **le numéro 3 doit chanter «Hakuna Matata»** ! »

Shouto et Eijiro se mirent à rire comme si cet exemple était la blague la plus drôle qu'ils n'aient jamais entendu. La fille invisible distribua à chacun un numéro sauf à Shouto qui était le roi. Mauvaise idée.

«Le n°7 doit se déguiser en lapin !

\- C"est moiiiii !» avait lançé Izuku dont l'alcool avait effacé toute trace de timidité.

Momo se mit à fabriquer un costume sur mesure à son ami qui le prit en souriant et partit l'enfiler joyeusement. Habituellement, il aurait été très gêné de faire ça. Il aurait rougit et bafouillé pour finir par se cacher dans un coin et ne plus sortir. Mais l'alcool, malgré le fait qu'il n'ait bu que 2 ou 3 verres, rendait l'idée de se promener en lapin à moitié nu devant ses amis plus qu'acceptable. La tenue que lui avait fabriqué sa camarade était seulement composée d'un short blanc avec une queue de lapin à l'arrière, accompagnée d'une paire de bretelles et d'un serre-tête avec des oreilles de lapin blanches. La créatrice s'attendait sûrement à ce qu'il le porte avec sa chemise. Mais le vert avait si chaud. Alors il revint au salon, torse-nu, et s'arrêta un moment devant ses camarades. Son regard croisa un instant celui du jeune Todoroki et il lui adressa le V de la victoire avec ses doigts mais un grognement se fit entendre et il constata que Kacchan le regardait en saignant du nez. Ce dernier détourna vivement le regard et s'essuya le nez. Deku n'y fit pas attention et revint à sa place afin d'entamer le deuxième tour. Il ne remarqua donc pas un flash s'activer un peu plus loin.

Il y eut de nouveau une répartition de numéro et ce fut le jeune Bakugou qui était le roi. Au vu du sourire mauvais qu'arborait celui-ci, même les plus ivres prirent peur. C'était vraiment une mauvaise idée.

«Le numéro 8..

\- C"est moi ! Avait coupé Denki en levant son papier.

\- Me coupe pas enculé ! Le numéro 8 doit révéler son plus grand secret.

\- Je suis gay !

\- Ah moi aussi !»

Un à un, lentement, chacun des élèves se retournèrent vers la voix qui avait répondu après Denki. Il souriait comme s'il venait de sortir un mauvais jeu de mot et pas son coming-out, dans le plus grand des calmes. Ils essayèrent tous de savoir s'il aimait quelqu'un, qui, ou encore sur qui il fantasmait. Tooru interrompit la flopée de question que subissait le garçon en distribuant à nouveau les numéros. Cette fois-ci, c'était Ochako la reine. Cette dernière n'avait pas beaucoup bu et tenait plutôt bien l'alcool. C'était pourquoi elle paraissait plutôt lucide. Contrairement à ses camarades, et surtout son ami aux yeux verts, elle ne vidait pas les bouteilles en douces même si le jeu était terminé. Par conséquent, elle était plutôt lucide.

«Le numéro 9 va sur les genoux du numéro 12 !»

Un sourire maléfique se dessina sur le visage de la brunette en voyant un Katsuki éméché s'installer en râlant sur les genoux de Kaminari. Deku, lui, les regardaient d'un air boudeur. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, les séparer. D'ordinaire, le vert n'était pas jaloux, mais voir le blond sur les genoux d'un garçon qui venait tout juste de faire son coming-out lui déplut au plus haut point. Il se leva lentement sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il s'approcha du blond qui le regardait faire avec un air légèrement surpris. Toujours avec cet air boudeur peint sur le visage, il prit le poignet de son ami d'enfance sans se soucier de ses protestations, il le tira vers lui avec une force que l'explosif ne lui connaissait pas et une fois qu'il s'était levé, ce dernier fut forcé de suivre Midoriya à sa place initiale ou il l'obligea à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Étonnamment, le blond ne répliqua pas. En fait, il avait l'air un peu soulagé de ne pas être forcé de rester sur les genoux de son «ami». Izuku marmonnait dans son coin.

«C'est bon il s'est mis sur ses genoux..il est pas obligé d'y rester..»

Il n'entendit pas le bruit caractéristique d'un appareil photo. La fille invisible allait distribuer à nouveau des numéros mais elle ne le fit pas. En effet, la moitié de la classe s'était endormis et elle jugea bon d'arrêter les jeux et surtout de ranger les bouteilles d'alcool. Izuku senti ses paupières s'alourdir, et il songea que cette soirée avait vraiment été amusante. C"est sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit, sa tête tombant mollement sur l'épaule de quelqu'un. Il ne savait pas qui. Mais il était bien et c'était tout ce qui comptais.

* * *

 **NOTE DE FIN DE CHAPITRE:**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance parce que voyez-vous dans deux semaine il y a mes épreuves blanches de français et une épreuve commune de Svt, de ce fait, je passe mon temps à réviser et le temps que je consacre à l'écriture diminue peu à peu. De plus, Mardi et Mercredi, je pars en suisse dans le cadre du S'cool Lab et j'aurais pas le temps d'écrire là bas ;; Donc peut-être que je n'aurais pas le temps de conclure le chapitre pour Dimanche mais un miracle peut toujours arriver lel. Voilà ! Donc je vous dis à bientot pour le chapitre 4 !**

 **Une review? c:**


	4. Chapter Four

**J'AI PU LE POSTER À TEMPS MON DIEU.**

 **Je ne sais absolument pas comment j'ai pu vous pondre un chapitre aussi rapidement mais j'étais vraiment inspirée ! (Beaucoup plus que pour mes fichues lectures analytiques...)**

 **Par contre le prochain, je ne sais pas si j'aurais la chance d'avoir la même inspiration ! De plus je vais pas vraiment pouvoir écrire xD**

 **Demain c'est l'épreuve écrite (adieu monde cruel.), mercredi je vois mon éducatrice et le jeudi c'est mon oral.** _ **Je suis débordée.**_ **Par contre j'ai trouvé une super technique pour retenir mes analyses omg j'suis heureuse (si vous voulez la connaitre demandez moi, on est tous dans la même galère xD) BREF J'ARRÊTE DE RACONTER MA VIE NUL.**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

 **PS IMPORTANT LISEZ SVP.**

 **a partir de ce chapitre, je ne suis plus du tout la trame de l'histoire, c'est à dire que ceux qui n'ont pas lu les scan pourront quand même suivre ma fic! c:**

 **PS MOINS IMPORTANT c:**

 **Petit rappel, mon logiciel de traitement de texte transforme les ' en ", prévenez moi si j'en ai oublié un ;)**

 **RAR.**

 **Fu !**

 **Omg. ( j'utilise beaucoup ce terme.) Je suis contente que mon chapitre 3 t'ai fait rire. ;; J'éspère que ce chapitre va te plaire! Je suis plutôt fière de ce que j'ai écris !**

 **Uhuh. Promis je te préviens la prochaines fois ! xD**

 **/ATTENTION DECLARATION\**

 ***Pose un genoux à terre, mains gauche sur le coeur, main droite levé vers le ciel, fausse larme au coin de l'oeil.* Je t'aime !**

 **/FIN.\ -meurt-**

Le lendemain de soirée était toujours la partie la plus difficile. Katsuki en avait entendu parler. La fameuse «gueule de bois», ou le sois disant «trou de mémoire» lorsqu'on avait trop bu. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment cru. A vrai dire, il pensait que c'était simplement des excuses pour ne pas aller en cours le lendemain, ou avoir bonne conscience par rapport aux choses qu'ils avaient pu faire la veille. Or, maintenant que Katsuki était confronté à une situation semblable, il devait bien admettre, à contre-coeur, que non, ce n'était pas une simple excuse ou un mensonge inventé pour se rendre intéressant, -Quoiqu'il s'était toujours demandé en quoi raconter à tout le monde que l'on avait tellement bu que l'on en avait perdu la mémoire pouvait rapporter une certaine notoriété-. En bref, suite à cette soirée, à laquelle il ne voulait à l'origine pas assister, le blond se retrouva avec un mal de tête atroce et un trou béant dans sa mémoire. Il se souvenait seulement d'avoir commencé ces stupides jeux et d'un vague sentiment de frustration. Il se souvenait que ça avait un rapport avec Deku. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il en retournait. Voilà pourquoi il se trouvait à présent dans la salle de bain de sa camarade, à fouiller dans les placards pour trouver des cachets d'aspirine.

Il retourna peu de temps après dans le salon où se trouvaient les autres sans se douter qu'ils émergeaient eux aussi de leur sommeil. En effet, il était le premier à s'être levé et il était encore seul au moment où il avait quitté la pièce. Il posa négligemment la boîte sur le contoir avant d'avaler le cachet qu'il avait extrait de la plaquette.

«Ah ! Le voilà le Saint Graal !» s'était exclamé l'hôte de la maison, sans se formaliser du fait qu'il venait de fouiller dans les placards.

Son intervention avait fait grogner la plupart des invités ayant un peu trop bu, Shouto en particulier qui se roulait en boule, se servant des «raisins» collants de Minoru comme cache oreille. Mais l'explosif, lui, n'avait pas eu la force de râler, chose qui était pourtant chez lui un automatisme. Son regard, et son attention toute entière était focalisée sur le visage endormi de son «ami» d"enfance. Il détailla un instant ses traits détendus, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, ses cheveux en batailles et sa poitrine qui se soulevait à un rythme régulier. Il écouta attentivement le bruit de sa respiration, si calme et légère. Il était figé. Comme dans un monde parallèle dans lequel il n'y avait que lui et Deku. Il resta ainsi, perdu, pendant une dizaine de seconde avant de secouer la tête et ainsi remettre ses idées en place. Décidément, même lorsqu'il dormait, il trouvait toujours le moyens d'horripiler Kacchan qui n'avait plus qu'une envie, exploser ce visage angélique et hypnotisant. Beaucoup trop hypnotisant.

Le blond émis un grognement sonore avant de secouer le corps endormis de son camarade avec son pied. Un gémissement de mécontentement passa les lèvres d'Izuku dont les yeux papillonnèrent avant de se fixer sur Kacchan. Il se mis en position assise, lentement, avant de se frotter les yeux, ignorant magistralement l'explosif qui fulminait. Et c'est seulement trente secondes plus tard qu'il sembla remarquer ce dernier puisqu'il dit :

«Kacchan, je suis fatigué, s'il te plaît laisse moi dormir.»

Avant de se recoucher à même le sol, à la façon d'un chat, recroquevillé sur lui même. Kacchan allait de nouveau le secouer quand Eijiro l'en empêcha, se contentant de le tirer par le bras hors de la maison, ses affaires sous le bras.

Une fois dans la rue, Katsuki se fit la réflexion qu'il ne faisait pas vraiment froid, et que c'était une chance pour son meilleur ami qui se serait pris un coup s'il avait été forcé de se geler les miches dehors. Il se plaint alors, pour la forme, mais écouta tout de même ce que le rouge avait à lui dire.

«Dit, tu te souviens de la soirée toi? J'ai un gros trou de mémoire à partir du moment où on a fini le «je n'ai jamais». Je me demande ce que j'ai pu faire durant ce laps de temps...»

Il lui fit la remarque qu'ils auraient pu rester à l'intérieur pour en discuter mais dans un sens, il comprenait, parce qu'il n'aurait jamais avoué à quiconque d'autres qu'au rouge que lui non plus n'avait aucun souvenir de la fin de soirée.

«Moi non plus, je ne me souviens pas de grand chose.»

Il se frotta la nuque en regardant en direction de la maison d'où ils venaient. Il soupira longuement. Il détestait ne rien savoir. Et pour il ne savait quelles raisons, il pensait que tout était de la faute du petit Midoriya. Enfin, ça avait toujours été ainsi, le blond rejetait toujours toutes les fautes sur lui, ce qui attisait toujours une colère non justifiée de sa part. Il laissa échapper un vague grognement en guise d'au revoir à son ami avant de tourner les talons et de rentrer d'un pas précipité chez lui. Il voulait dormir.

Les deux semaines de vacances passèrent rapidement. En effet, entre le camps d'été, les devoirs et son meilleur ami qui venait chez lui pour n'importe quel prétexte idiot, Katsuki n'avait pas vu le temps passer, et n'en avait pas eu pour repenser à la soirée chez la jeune invisible. Seul, allongé dans son lit, il repensait à ce que Eijiro lui avait dit.

 _« Mais en fait, je ne te comprend pas._ _Je veux bien admettre que Midoriya peut parfois être trop...comment tu dirais? Hum..insolent avec toi. Mais d'où te vient cette haine que tu as envers lui?»_

Il n'avait pas répondu. Parce qu'il n'avait pas de réponse. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchis. Ou peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas y réfléchir. Sûrement que la réponse ne lui plairait pas. Alors il était resté silencieux. Mais pas pour longtemps. Parce que c'était Katsuki et Katsuki était impulsif. Alors Eijiro s'était pris un coup de poing à l'arrière du crâne et il avait décampé. Eijiro avait la fâcheuse manie de comprendre Katsuki. Mais il était idiot alors il ne comprenait pas toujours tout. Pourtant il avait compris que Kacchan trouvait Deku insolent avec lui. Même si ce n'était pas le cas. C'était irritant parce que son ami avait compris sa façon de penser. Alors il n'allait pas, en plus, lui donner d'autre piste pour le connaître encore mieux. Oui. C'était ça. Enfin. Katsuki avait réussi à s'en persuader. Il s'endormi alors, se sentant plus léger.

Le lendemain arriva bien vite, et avec celui-ci, la rentrée. Revoir toutes ces «têtes de con», comme il les appelaient, ne l'enchantait guère, ce qui était très certainement la cause de la mauvaise humeur matinale de Katsuki. Il eut à peine le temps de s'approcher de la classe que la porte de celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître un petit homme violet, un sourire sadique collé aux lèvres, dont le blond avait oublié le nom. Ce dernier était poursuivit par une furie verte que l'explosif identifia tout de suite comme étant ce maudit Nerd. Les deux courraient dans le couloir, le violet riant et Izuku criant des choses tel que «va te faire foutre» et «supprime ça enfoiré». L'explosif se fit la remarque que ce n'était absolument pas le vocabulaire qu'utilisait habituellement son ami d'enfance mais se reprit rapidement, se choquant lui même d'avoir remarqué un détail aussi futile. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si cela l'intéressait d'une quelconque façon. Or, lorsqu'il passa le seuil de la porte, et que tout le monde le fixait et riait sous cape, il s'intéressa d'un peu plus près à l'altercation dans le couloir. Mais Katsuki étant Katsuki. Demander simplement et avec civilité de quoi il en retournait était pour lui très difficile, voire même impossible. Alors il se contenta simplement de prendre le col du premier venu et de lui crier dessus pour savoir pourquoi tout le monde se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule, tout ceci entrecoupé de menaces à l'égard de.. comment s'appelait-il déjà? Yura ? Ou Yugu? Enfin bref, le type inutile au nombril bizarre. Et c'est là qu'il la vit. Et qu'il comprit immédiatement non seulement, les raisons de cette moquerie mais aussi qu'un abrutis de sa classe venait de ruiner sa réputation de terreur de celle-ci. Là, posée sur le bureau d'étude d'un de ses camarades. Un tas de photos éparpillées dont une trônait fièrement au dessus des autres bien en vue, une photo de lui et Deku pendant la soirée. Ils étaient assis en tailleurs et le blond affichait un micro sourire pourtant bien visible tandis que le vert regardait à l'opposé d'où se tenait son ami, un air boudeur peint sur le visage. Ce dernier tenait le poignet du blond ce qui n'avait pas l'air de le déranger. Katsuki ne se souvenait absolument pas de cette scène et cru tout d'abord que cette photo n'était qu'un stupide montage. Alors il la prit et entreprit de la brûler. Il entendit alors la fille grenouille derrière lui.

« Ah ! Je me souviens de ce moment. C'était juste après que Bakugou se soit assit sur les genoux de Kaminari-kun.»

L'explosif se retourna vivement et toisa la jeune fille d'un regard mauvais. Mais il devait bien admettre que c'était la personne la plus franche dans cette pièce. Même s'il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute. Il la prit par le poignet et la traîna à travers les couloirs pour arriver dans la cour, passant devant un Deku hystérique qui lançait un téléphone qui n'était visiblement pas le sien contre le mur. Décidément, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Arrivé derrière les bâtiments, il lâcha enfin Asui qui n'avait pas du tout l'air gênée de s'être fait tiré à travers tout le lycée.

«Bon. Maintenant tu va me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé à cette fichue soirée. C'est quoi cette photo ?

\- Tu veux dire que tu ne te souviens de rien? s'enquit la jeune aux grands yeux.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Avait-il répliqué avec mauvaise foi.

\- Si ça peut te soulager.» fit-elle en haussant les épaules

Et elle lui raconta en détail la soirée depuis leur arrivée. Photo à l'appui évidemment. Photos qu'avait fait tourner Minoru depuis le matin même. Tous les premières années de chaque filières étaient au courant. Katsuki senti la colère monter en lui, lentement, très lentement. Ses poings se serrèrent au fur et à mesure que la fille dont il avait déjà oublié le nom continuait son récit. Mais ce qui le mit particulièrement en rogne ce fut la photo qu'elle lui montra une fois son récit terminé. Elle montrait le blond assis contre un mur, profondément endormis et à sa gauche, la tête posé sur son épaule, Deku dormais lui aussi. Son poing heurta violemment le mur du bâtiment mais aucune trace ne fit son apparition sur celui-ci, ce qui l'énerva encore plus. Il laissa Asui en plan après lui avoir pris son téléphone contenant la photo et parti d'un pas rapide chercher le maudit nerd qui l'avait mis dans une situation pareille. Il le trouva peu de temps après, assis sur les marches menant au hall d'entrée de l'école, marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence ce qui irrita Katsuki au plus haut point. C'était pourquoi le coup était parti tout seul. Et que le vert heurta violemment le mur non loin de là. Le blond ne lui laissa même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, empoignant son col et le plaquant contre le même mur qu'il avait heurté un peu plus tôt. À vrai dire, il ne savait pas ce qui le mettait en rogne. Le fait que cet idiot aux yeux trop vert qui le fixait un peu perdu se soit servi de lui comme un _putain d'oreiller_ ou qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce moment. Comme du moment ou cet idiot lui tenait le poignet alors qu'il souriait. _Il souriait bordel._ Ou la cause de son énervement était peut-être dû au fait qu'il avait vraiment bien dormi cette nuit là, même si le réveil fut atroce. Kacchan était complètement perdu et le visage constellé de taches de rousseurs se tenant à quelques centimètres du sien, enfantin, trop enfantin, l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Il se rappela subitement que s'il l'avait littéralement agressé, c'était à cause de cette photo. Alors il se décolla un peu de son camarade et lui planta l'écran du téléphone juste devant ses yeux.

«Qu'est ce que- avait commencé la «victime».

\- Tu sais _très bien_ ce que c'est Deku. Tu peux me dire.. commença-t-il lentement, ce que t'as foutu.. pour t'endormir sur ma putain d'épaule, hein Deku?» avait-il finit, les dents serrés.

Le vert ouvrit grand la bouche, puis la referma, puis la rouvrit, à la manière d'un poisson rouge alors que son regard alternait de Katsuki à l'écran et de l'écran à Katsuki ce que ce dernier trouva franchement ridicule. Mais Katsuki n'eut pas de réponses claire. Alors il continua à crier sur le vert qui le fixait. Ces grands yeux posés sur lui l'irritaient. Le déstabilisaient. Donc tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire était de lui crier dessus, et de l'insulter parce qu'après tout, il l'avait mérité, n'est-ce pas? C'était _toujours_ de la faute de Deku de toute façon.

Or Katsuki s'arrêta brutalement de crier et de proférer des menaces qui n'avaient plus aucun sens. En effet, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Deku, cet imbécile heureux, avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait les yeux fermés, le visages détendu, _et ses lèvres_ _sur les siennes bordel._ Il desserra la prise qu'il avait sur le col d'Izuku, avant de laisser son bras retomber mollement le long de son corps. Et sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe, il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller, ce qui n'était pas _du tout_ le genre de Katsuki. Le vert s'écarta quelques secondes après, ce qui eu pour effet de faire retomber Katsuki sur terre. Les yeux écarquillés, il recula de quelques pas, posant sa main sur ses lèvres et Deku en profita pour partir en courant. Toujours sous le choque, le blond se laissa tomber sur le sol, fixant l'endroit ou se trouvait son «ami» d"enfance il y a peu.

Qu'est ce que c'était que ce bordel?

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. -Frustré(e) de la fin? 8)-**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Sur ce je retourne à mes revisions uhuh.**


	5. Chapter Five

**WATASHI GA KITA.**

 **Désolée pour le retard ! C'était la grosse panne d'inspiration omfg helppp.**

 **Euuuuh. Que dire ? J'suis dans le kk omg.**

 **Pour ceux qui se demandent, j'ai réussi mes écrits et chié mon oral mdrrr c'est cadeau. XD**

 **BREEEEEEEF. J'espère comme d'habitude que ce chapitre vous plaira, il est un peu plus court, j'en suis désolée mais je pouvais pas couper autrement mdrr je suis désolée.**

 **PS IMPORTANT MDR APRES JE VOUS LAISSE PROMIS :**

 **Je ne sais pas tellement où va cette histoire. Je l'écris au jour le jour et chacun de mes chapitres partent souvent d'une simple phrase ou même un mot que j'ai entendu dans la journée. Je connais à peu près la fin mais sans plus. Évidemment, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne l'écris pas sérieusement ou quoi que ce soit. En fait, je dis ça parce qu'il ne reste probablement plus tellement de chapitres avant la fin. Alors je veux demander quelque chose, ET C'EST LA QUE C'EST IMPORTANT PTDR JE SAIS QUE VOUS AVEZ EU LA FLEMME DE LIRE, Est-ce que vous voulez un peu d'action ? Genre Style combat et tout ?**

 **PS2 LEL LISEZ SVP.**

 **Je me disais que pour une prochaine histoire, je pourrais vous faire participer. Du genre vous savez, j'écris un prologue lambda et vous inventez une suite, une scène, un petit quelque chose et je le rédige pour le chapitre suivant, etcetera. Dites moi si c'est une bonne idée ?**

 **RAR :**

 **Fu Es tut mir leid. Ich spreche Deutsch. _-pardon.-_**

 **Il est là ! J'espère que ce chapitre va t'éclairer un peu sur le comportement de Izuku au chapitre précédent ! (Pour une fois que j'avais prévu quelque chose pour cette putain de fic omg). Omg j'suis vraiment drôle ? Tu me flatte là. 8) Bon allez je te laisse lire !**

 **Guest (qui es-tu ? (: met un pseudo la prochaine fois ! Que je puisse te reconnaître!) Voilà la suite !**

Midoriya Izuku n'était habituellement pas quelqu'un d'impulsif, de colérique ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Non. Il laissait ça à Katsuki -Enfin, cela pouvait lui arriver quand c'était pour sauver des gens, mais c'était tout-. Alors il se demandait ce qu'il lui avait pris aujourd'hui. Lorsque Mineta était venu à lui dès son arrivé pour lui montrer quelque chose qu'il avait qualifié de «super méga important», il avait pourtant senti que ce n'allait pas être quelque chose de bien. Pourtant, la curiosité l'avait emporté il lui avait montrer cette photo là. Au départ il avait cru à un montage réalisé avec un quelconque logiciel très performant. Parce qu'il n'avait décemment pas pu embrasser son ami d'enfance pendant son sommeil. Il n'en s'en souvenait même pas ! Mais au vu du regard perplexe de son camarade, il dut bien admettre que cette photo était on ne peut plus authentique. Et ça avait dérapé quand le violet avait émit l'idée saugrenue de demander son avis au blond. Bon. Il s'était très légèrement emporté mais il n'avait pas passé tout ce temps à cacher ses sentiments pour qu'il soit au courant ainsi. Maintenant. C'était trop rapide, trop tôt.

Mais quand il s'était retrouvé face à Katsuki, ce sentiment de frustration l'avait à nouveau envahit. Il l'avait embrassé. Et il ne se souvenait pas de la sensation que ça lui avait procuré. Il ne se souvenait pas de ses lèvres contre celles de son ami. Alors son corps avait bougé tout seul, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, il avait posé ses lèvres contre celles du blond. C'était très léger, aérien, mais il l'avait fait. Et quand il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait, il n'avait pu que fuir.

Alors il était là. Assis par terre dans un coin du couloir menant à la salle de classe. Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à quitter le lycée et rentrer chez lui. La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours se fit entendre et le vert dû se résoudre à regagner sa place. Il n'avait pas vu l'explosif rentrer, il avait dû quitter le lycée.

La pause du midi arriva bien vite, annonçant également la fin de la journée, il avait appris quelques instants plus tôt que les cours de l'après-midi avaient été annulé pour réunion des professeurs visant à réformer le fonctionnement de l'établissement et renforcer la sécurité des élèves. Il avait pensé à ce qu'il avait fait toute la mâtiné et avait eu du mal à suivre les cours, aussi intéressants soient-ils.

Il traînait des pieds. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui. Ses pieds l'avaient donc conduit dans le parc dans lequel il jouait, enfant, avec le blond. Il se laissa tomber mollement sur l'une des balançoires de l'air de jeux. Le blond devait sûrement le détester maintenant. Enfin, un peu plus qu'avant.

«Je devrais peut-être m'excuser..» avait-il songé en regardant son téléphone.

Il prit un temps pour regarder les enfants jouer un peu plus loin, laissant les souvenirs de sa propre enfance remonter. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qui avait changé. Comment son amitié avec Kacchan avait pu déraper à ce point? Il songea à ses années collège et aux persécutions qu'il avait subi de la part du blond. Cette période avait été vraiment difficile pour lui. Les coups, les insultes, il aurait pu les supporter si il n'y avait pas eu cette haine dans le regard de Katsuki. Une haine si grande, si violente. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé quelques jours plus tôt. Kacchan avait veillé sur lui non? Secouant la tête pour s'empêcher de verser une larme, il soupira. L'attitude de son ami d'enfance était tellement contradictoire ! Finalement, sa balade au parc n'avait pas été aussi reposante qu'il ne l'espérait. Il soupira à nouveau. Peut-être que s'il allait s'excuser, tout irai mieux après?

Fort de cette nouvelle conviction, il pris la direction de la maison du blond. Malheureusement il fut vite coupé dans son élan lorsqu'il aperçu, à l'entrée du parc, l'objet de ses pensées accompagné par Kirishima qui parlait joyeusement, et tout seul aussi. Par pur réflexe, Izuku se cacha derrière un buisson et attendis qu'ils passent. Il put alors capter un morceau de leur conversation.

«... puisse être un jour amoureux Bakugou !

\- Tu m'saoule.

\- Non mais sérieusement ! Ça..»

Mais il ne put en entendre plus. Ce fait fit naître un sentiment de frustration en Deku qui le poussa à sortir assez peu discrètement de sa cachette. Il essaya de s'éloigner d'eux le plus rapidement possible mais il fut vite stoppé par une voix dans son dos. Une voix qu''il voulait éviter.

« Eh ce ne serait pas Midoriya là-bas?»

Le vert pressa le pas en voyant la sortie du parc devant lui. Son envie de s'excuser au près de Katsuki s'était envolé, il n'oserait jamais le regarder en face ! C'était affreusement gênant ! L'explosif ne lui faisait plus vraiment peur depuis qu'il était rentré à Yuei. Alors il avait perdu l'habitude de le fuir. Il aurait aimé arrêter de le fuir. Mais plus tard. Quand la gêne sera passé et que tout sera «comme avant». Mais c'était comment avant? Ce n'était pas bien différent après tout. Une main se posa sur son épaule, au moment où il allait passer le portail du parc, le faisant sursauter et il ne put empêcher un petit cri de passer ses lèvres.

« Ça va Midoriya ? T'as l'air mort de peur! lui lança Eijiro, parce que c'était lui, avec son sourire habituel.

\- Eh? lui répondit-il le vert avec une voix qu'il trouva légèrement trop aiguë pour être naturelle. N-non pas du tout ! Seulement, je ne t'avais pas du tout entendu arriver, ahah...»

Il regarda partout autour de son camarade mais vit avec soulagement que le blond n'était plus avec lui. Il laissa échapper un soupir.

«Eh, tu es seul? Ce n'est pas habituel de te voir dans mon quartier !

\- Non je suis avec Bakugou ! On allait ... Enfin disons plutôt que je l'ai forcé à m'accompagner au terrain de football. Mais je ne sais pas où il est parti...

\- Oh ! Eh bien dans ce cas je te laisse le cherch-

\- Tu pourrais m'accompagner au terrain toi? Allez Midoriya ! Bakugou m'a laissé en plan !

\- Euh.. d'accord, si tu veux, je n'avais rien de prévu de toute manière.»

Ça ne s'était pas passé tout à fait comme prévu mais puisque Kacchan avait du rentrer chez lui dès que son camarade avait tourné la tête, accompagner ce dernier ne devrait pas lui faire de mal. Et puis il ne parlais pas beaucoup à Kirishima mine de rien, et ce que voulait Deku c'était être ami avec tout le monde. Ils marchèrent un instant dans le silence puis arrivés à la gare, le vert vit qu'un Kacchan passablement énervé attendait sur les quais. Mais le rouge ne l'avait visiblement pas remarqué puisqu'il continuait de parler joyeusement à son camarade en avançant. Mais le possesseur de One For All était de plus en plus mal à l'aise lorsqu'il sentit le regard du blond se poser sur lui. Pourquoi il s'était retrouvé là d'ailleurs? Ah oui...fichue gentillesse.

«T'es en retard abrutis. avait lancé le blond quand ils arrivèrent à son niveau, puis il se focalisa sur le vert, Et pourquoi il est là lui?

\- Ah Bakugou ! T'étais parti où ? Izuku m'accompagnait vu que t'as décidé de me lâcher... lui avait-il répondu en faisait une légère mou boudeuse.

\- Bon Kirishi- euh Eijiro, je vais te laisser puisque tu a retrouvé ton acolyte !»

Il essaya de partir mais se ravisa au dernier moment. C'était le bon moment après tout. Après il pourrait oublier les événements de ce matin. Il se retourna vivement et s'inclina devant Kacchan avant de perdre tout courage.

«Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que j'ai fait ce matin Kacchan ! J'éspère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop !»

Il attendit, quelques secondes. Des secondes qui lui parurent comme des heures durant lesquels il devait supporter le regard du blond. Il n'avait pas entendu les interrogations de Kirishima, ni le train qui arrivait en gare. Mais il entendit distinctement la voix de Katsuki, légèrement agaçée, légèrement moins forte que d'habitude.

«Bouge ton cul Deku. On va louper le train avec tes conneries.»

Il se redressa subitement, trop rapidement, et sa tête lui tourna un peu. Il ne put voir que son large dos mais il était toujours là. Ignorant royalement les «C'est quoi cette histoire?» de son camarade aux cheveux rouges, fidèle à lui même. Deku songea alors qu'il s'était un peu adouci depuis son entrée à Yuei. Il sourit à cette pensée. S'il disait cela à son ami d'enfance, il était sur qu'il se prendrait automatiquement une belle explosion dans la figure. Il pressa alors le pas pour arriver à sa hauteur puis ils entrèrent dans le train qui les mènerait à leur destination.

Le temps avait radicalement changé à la sortie du train, une heure plus tard. Si en début d'après-midi il faisait un grand soleil digne de la saison, il pleuvait à présent des cordes. Izuku n'aimait pas vraiment la pluie. Enfin, elle ne le dérangeait pas spécialement mais c'était dérangeant. Il n'était pas du genre à se soucier de la boue sur ses chaussures ou de ses cheveux qui friseraient à coup sur s'il restait plus de cinq secondes sous celle-ci. Mais le froid entrant en contact avec sa peau habituellement chaude et la sensation des vêtements collants sa peau, parce qu'évidemment il n'avait pas pris de parapluie, était réellement gênante. Et puis la pluie était tellement déprimante. Lui il avait la joie de vivre. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres malgré lui, pour une fois que Katsuki n'était pas aussi grognons que d'habitude, il aurait voulu en profiter quelque peu.

Il songea alors à la conversation qu'il avait surpris un peu plus tôt entre le rouge et le blond. Kacchan était vraiment amoureux? Impossible. Ce serait trop étrange. Trop difficile à croire. Et puis Katsuki n'était pas vraiment proche des filles du lycée. Mais peut-être l'était-il avec quelqu'un en dehors? Le vert se dit alors avec regrets que cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne connaissait plus vraiment le garçon dont il était amoureux.

«Bon vous vous décidez? Je vais pas rester toute la journée à admirer la pluie comme un clochard ! S'était exclamé le blond, faisant sursauter Izuku

\- Ah mais il y a un Bowling pas loin ! On pourrait y aller? On aura qu'a se dépêcher sous la pluie, il n'est qu'a deux minutes de la gare ! avait répondu timidement ce dernier, craignant la réponse de l'explosif.

\- Ouais bonne idée Midoriya ! avait lancé le rouge avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

\- Bon vous attendez le déluge? Putain d'abrutis..»

Et le blond ouvrit la marche d'un pas rageur, claquant des pieds sous la pluie qui tombait assaut. Par réflexe parce qu'il connaissait le chemin par cœur, il passa devant Kacchan d'un pas pressé par la pluie. Alors il ne vit pas le regard surpris de son camarade et ancien ami qui ralentissait le pas. Et il n'entendis pas non plus Kirishima qui soufflait «On dirait que Midoriya a cessé de te suivre Bakugou...». Il ne voulait pas finir trempé, alors Deku se dépêchait, mais il y avait beaucoup trop de monde dans ces fichues rues pour qu'il ne puisse marcher librement, et surtout, rapidement. Le seul avantage qu'il pouvait tirer de cette situation était le fait que, étant plutôt petit, il pouvait se faufiler avec dextérité entre les gens, profitant malgré eux de leurs parapluies. Il entendait Kacchan crier sur les gens qui allaient à contre sens du sien, il devait sûrement être en train de taper du pied et de se retenir de tout exploser.

Sa théorie se confirma quand il se fit volte face une fois arrivée devant l'enseigne. Kacchan était bel et bien en train de taper du pied comme un enfant qui voulait à accéder à un manège mais qu'il ne pouvait pas. Eijiro était à côté de lui et il se contentait juste d'esquisser un sourire désolé envers les personnes littéralement frappés par ce que Deku appelait «La tornade Kacchan».

Il dut encore attendre une ou deux minutes avant que ses camarades ne le rejoignent enfin. Il adressa un sourire moqueur au blond qui était visiblement au bord de la crise de nerf. Ou peut-être avait-il déjà perdu un boulon dans ce que le rouge appela «La bataille féroce entre le dragon Bakugou et la foule».

«J'te jure Deku que si cette sortie n'en vaut pas la peine je te tue. Et même si elle en vaut la peine en fait. Crève juste.»

Et le blond avait passé les portes du Bowling en vitesse, aussitôt suivi par Kirishima qui riait fort et Izuku les rattrapa, peu désireux de rester sous la pluie plus longtemps.

Le successeur d'All Might tremblait un peu en regardant Kacchan s'avancer vers le comptoir. Cette sortie représentait beaucoup pour lui. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient enterrer la hache de guerre. C'était ce qu'il espérait. Même si c'était un peu dingue.

 **TADAAAAAAM. Déjà là ? c:**

 **J'espère que ça vous à plu ? Au prochain chapitre, la petite sortie cocooning des trois acolytes ! Mais que vas-t-il se passer ? - _Même moi je sais pas..._ -**

 **LA BISE.**


	6. Chapter Six

**JE SUIS FURAX. Non sérieux ce site me gonfle à un point inimaginable ! _Désolée donc pour ce retard_ QUI N'EST PAS MA FAUTE. (Pour une fois.) **

**J'vous explique, ce putain de site était en maintenance toute la journée d'hier et au lieu de _le dire_ nooooooooon ils ont juste écris "bah écoute ton transfers à échoué ma cocotte ptdrrr" bon. Ils l'ont pas dit comme ça mais bref. Du coup je suis contraint de le poster entre ma douche et _mon bus putain -je suis en retard help-_ parce que je ne suis pas chez moi ce soir et mon pc n'a pas de batterie ptdrrr (en gros je dois tout le temps le laisser branché...) **

**Bref.**

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre 6 ! J'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi !**

 **Les crêpes étaient bonnes ? J'aime la Chandeleur.**

 **NB : Katsuki est un peu OOC. Mais bon.. vous l'imaginez tomber amoureux sans être ooc vous ? Jpp ça donnerait trop un truc dans le style « Non mais je t'aime mais va te faire foutre stp crève. » Ouuuuuh le romantisme. XD Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, bon ou mauvais !**

 **RAR :**

 **Fu ► Ouiii xD C'est vrai que le projet pourrait vite tomber à l'eau si j'ai personne ! Merci ! ^^**

 **Oh ce serait super de faire une collab (j'en ai jamais faite uhuh) ! Mais j'aimerais finir cette fiction avant. x)**

 **Et enfin, merci pour ta review ! C'est super gentil à toi, j'espère que tu aimera celui-ci aussi !**

Katsuki était vraiment irrité. Enfin non, il se sentait perdu entre deux sentiments contradictoires dont un qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. Et Katsuki détestait être perdu. Surtout lorsque cela avait un rapport avec cet idiot de Deku. Voilà pourquoi il était passablement énervé.

Le blond était assis au petit bar se situant devant les pistes. C'était un petit lieu, il n'y avait en tout et pour tout que 5 ou 6 petites tables rondes dans un style boisé un peu ancien. Ils avaient été prévenu que aucune piste ne serait libre avant une bonne heure, alors forcés d'attendre, ils s'étaient installés là, n'ayant pas envie de retourner affronter la pluie pour trouver autre chose à faire pour patienter. La musique de fond emplissait la pièce d'une chaleur qu'il ne ressentait que dans de très rares occasions. Elle le calmait étrangement, juste un petit peu, juste assez pour qu'il se retienne de balancer la table dans la tête de ses deux camarades avant de retourner chez lui sans son reste. Malheureusement rien n'était parfait, alors la douce mélodie ne l'apaisait pas suffisamment pour le faire sourire ou participer à la conversation. Déjà parce que cela était juste contre sa nature et également parce que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, et il le trouvait étrange lui-même, d'être adouci par un quelconque fond sonore.

Il se rendit alors compte, faisant face au visage perplexe du vert, qu'il le fixait depuis au moins une bonne dizaine de minutes. Il grogna et détourna le regard. Cela lui arrivait souvent ces derniers jours que, perdu dans ses pensées, il se mettait à fixer son camarade sans le voir. Il se disait que c'était parce que en classe, ce dernier était souvent devant lui, mais cette pensée avait le don de l'agacer, car le fait d'admettre que Deku était _devant_ lui était juste trop incongrue.

Sans qu'il ne les vit arriver, ses pensées dérivèrent sur les événements du début d'après-midi. Son meilleur ami l'avait forcé à sortir au terrain de foot _à une heure en train de son fichu quartier_ ayant appris que les cours de l'après-midi avaient été annulés. Il avait alors suggéré de passer par le parc, étant un raccourci jusqu'à la gare se situant de l'autre côté, ne se doutant pas une seule seconde qu'il allait voir Deku. Ce dernier avait l'air en panique lorsque Eijiro lui avait donné un coup de coude -ce qui lui valut un coup de poing- en lui demandant si c'était bien lui. Il ne lui avait pas répondu, se contentant de fixer le corps de son ami d'enfance, tendu, qui s'éloignait. Et Kirishima était parti à sa rencontre. Et Katsuki n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'inspecter les alentours. Pas qu'il s'inquiétait. Non. Juste, il avait simplement envie de faire un détour. Mais environ 15 minutes plus tard, il n'avait vu aucune trace d'une quelconque menace. Il décida alors de directement se rendre à la gare. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait l'air si paniqué. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme s'il voulait tellement savoir non plus. Juste parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre a faire que de réfléchir à ça. Il n'avait même pas de jeux sur son téléphone.

Il repensa également au baiser de ce matin et à ses excuses un peu plus tard. Il n'avait étrangement pas été en colère contre Deku. Il n'attendait même pas d'excuses. Il voulait seulement savoir pourquoi. Oh évidemment il se fichait bien des raisons qui avait poussé le jeune homme à l'embrasser. Il se prendrait un coup bien placé un peu plus tard et l'histoire aurait été finie. Non, lui cherchait à savoir pourquoi il s'était ainsi laissé aller. Pourquoi il avait trouvé cela doux, presque agréable. C'était tellement étrange, tellement nouveau de ressentir cela. Et le blond détestait ne pas comprendre.

La voix robotisée appelant son nom et celui de ses «amis» arracha l'explosif au fil de ses pensées. Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'il fixait le mur comme un demeuré? Non... Cela faisait une heure qu'il pensait à Deku? Impossible, la piste avait seulement dû se libérer plus tôt.

«Excusez moi de vous avoir fait patienter plus longtemps que prévu, les personnes avant vous se sont attardés plus que nécessaires..»

Katsuki ne le montra pas mais il était plus que décontenancé. Ce la faisait _plus d'une heure_ qu'il pensait à Deku. Ça n'allait plus. Il était en train de perdre la tête. Il se força donc à porter toute son attention sur les choses inutiles que tenait visiblement à préciser l'homme qui leur fournissait les chaussures. Il n'était vraiment pas lui même. Sûrement la fatigue.

Le premier à défier les quilles fut lui-même. Il n'avait jamais joué au bowling contrairement à ses deux acolytes qui discutaient joyeusement derrière lui. Mais il avait toujours été doué pour faire tomber des trucs alors il avait plutôt confiance. Mais le rire de Deku retentit et il se retourna furtivement, à peine une seconde. Le temps de voir qu'ils ne lui portèrent aucune attention. À lui. Le futur numéro un. Il avait l'impression de redevenir cet enfant voulant toujours l'attention du petit vert. Il voulait qu'il le regarde ! Alors sans réfléchir il lança sa boule avec colère, ce qui lui valut un _Strike_. Il se retourna, fier, un immense sourire au lèvre, comme dans son enfance. Sourire qui s'effaça bien vite, se transformant en une quinte de toux subite lorsqu'il se rendit compte _qu'il souriait à Deku_ et que ce dernier lui souriait en retour avec admiration, les yeux brillant.

«Kacchan, tu es sûr de n'avoir jamais joué avant ? C'était vraiment cool !

\- Tch. Évidemment que c'était cool stupide Nerd, puisque ça venait de moi.»

Il réalisa soudainement que Deku ne l'avait plus regardé comme ça depuis le collège. Son cœur se serra à cette idée. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qui le poussait à vouloir toujours de l'attention de la part d'un garçon qu'il ne considérait même pas comme un ami et encore moins un rival. Mais il en avait besoin. Ce n'était pas vraiment pour se rassurer ou parce qu'il l'aimait bien. Non, c'était bien plus complexe que ça. C'était comme si ses efforts étaient reconnus. Comme si Johnny Depp vous disait que vous aviez un bon jeu d'acteur ou que Emma Watson vous disait que vous étiez très intelligent. Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi Deku? Peut-être que, au fond de lui et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, le vert était plus fort que lui, digne de le juger. Oh évidemment, aujourd'hui, il s'agissait seulement d'une partie ou deux de Bowling mais il cherchait tout de même ce regard brillant d'admiration.

Eijiro avait enchaîné quelques secondes plus tard avec un beau _Spare_ lui valant des petits applaudissement joyeux de la part d'Izuku et un sourire en coin de Katsuki. Ce dernier ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il souriait d'ailleurs. Il ne savait pas s'il était content pour Eijiro ou s'il était seulement d'une étonnante bonne humeur.

Les tours défilèrent et si Kirishima et Katsuki enchaînaient les _Strikes_ , _Spares_ , et autres très bon résultats, Deku lui faisait des scores laborieux, sa boule atterrissant toujours généralement dans la gouttière ou pas loin. Katsuki dût aller aux toilettes un peu avant la fin de la partie. Il y resta quelques minutes, prenant son temps sans le vouloir. Il savait qu'ils devraient partir à la fin de cette partie. Et il ne voulait pas. Il savait que le lendemain, il serait redevenu l'irascible connard qu'il était au quotidien, comme si cette après-midi n'avait jamais eu lieu. Il ne s'était évidemment pas mis à adorer ce maudit Nerd ou quoi que ce soit. Le blond restait fidèle à lui même, il ne fallait pas pousser. Mais disons qu'il supportait sa présence. Un peu. Juste assez pour passer une après-midi passable. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de leur piste, il vit quelque chose qui lui fit perdre son sourire, sans qu'il ne comprenne réellement pourquoi.

Ses deux camarades étaient visiblement en plein fou rire. Le rouge avait sa main posé sur l'épaule du petit vert qui ne semblait pas s'en formaliser puisqu'il était visiblement trop heureux pour ça. Il serra les dents et tout son corps se tendit. Son cœur balançait entre la frustration, la colère et un sentiment auquel il ne saurait trouver un nom. Il le rongeait comme un poison faisant battre ses veines contre sa tempe, lui faisant perdre sa fragile bonne humeur, lui faisant serrer les poing. Cette envie indescriptible de s'asseoir entre les deux garçon devant lui.

Il grogna. Tout ça. C'était de la faute de cet idiot de Deku. C'était l"ascenseur émotionnel ces derniers temps. Il était persuadé que ce maudit Nerd y était pour quelque chose. Il était si vicieux après tout. Enfin, selon le blond. Ce dernier s'avança d'ailleurs d'un pas décidé et joua son tour le plus rapidement possible, toujours animé par ce sentiment étrange. Il ne prit d'ailleurs même pas la peine de jeter un coup d'oeil à son score, il savait qu'il avait encore fait quelque chose de génial, puis il s'assit sans aucune forme de ménagement entre les deux amis en marmonnant un «"jiro, à ton tour.»

Il sentait le regard de Deku lui brûler la nuque alors qu'il fixait le tableau des scores. Quand allait-il détourner le regard bon sang? Il n'assumait pas du tout d'avoir piqué une crise quelques secondes auparavant. Il sentait que s'il affrontait le regard de l'idiot à ses côtés, il verrait un sourire moqueur se dessiner sur ce visage trop enfantin.

«Y a quoi bordel? Finit-il par lâcher après un grognement.

\- Est-ce que cette sortie en vaut la pein-

\- Crève.

\- Kacchan ! sa voix était plus aiguë ce qui le poussa à se retourner

\- Tch. Pas mal. Mais va mourir quand même. Avait marmonné le blond

\- Dis Kacchan..

\- Tu me saoule Deku.

\- Pourquoi tu me déteste ?»

Il arqua un sourcil puis soupira se laissant aller sur le dossier du petit canapé assigné à leur piste. Il regarda le plafond. Il savait que Deku attendait sa réponse, le fixant de ses yeux trop grands, trop verts, trop brillants. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il lui suffisait de dire que rien que son existence l'horripilait. Que rien que sa voix était exécrable. Que rien que son regard lui donnait des envies de meurtres. Mais sa gorge se serra et c'est tout autre chose qui sortit.

«Je te l'ai dit putain. Tu m'énerve. Tu es trop parfait, trop intelligent. Tu as trop d'amis, ton sourire est trop grand. Tes rêves sont trop agaçants. Ce que tu fait et ce que tu dis me gavent. Mais je te déteste pas Deku. J'ai plus la force de te haïr.»

Il venait vraiment de dire ça? Les mots étaient sorti de sa bouche sans qu'il n'ai pu les retenir. Ce n'était pas du tout lui ! Ce n'était pas du tout son genre ! C'était trop mièvre, trop gentil. Katsuki n'était pas gentil. Certainement pas avec Deku en tout cas. Il voulait se rattraper, éclater de rire en disant «ahah t'y as vraiment cru?» mais sa gorge la trahis à nouveau et il ne put rien dire. Et son camarade aux cheveux rouge ne lui en laissa pas le temps puisqu'il fit une tape amicale dans le dos du vert pour qu'il aille jouer.

Alors que le vert s'avançait, Eijiro tapa deux petits coups sur l'épaule de l'explosif qui se retourna aussitôt vers lui l'œil mauvais. Depuis quand on le tapais comme cela? Le rouge lui fis signe d'approcher sa tête de la sienne, ce qu'il fit non sans ronchonner.

«Tu me saoule bordel. J'espère que c'est important sinon j'te bute. Avait-il grogné

\- Shhhhht ! Moins fort ! Tu te rappelle de ce dont on parlait, un peu avant de rencontrer Izuku au parc? lui avait répondu le rouge en chuchotant.

\- Tu l'appelle par son prénom maintenant?

\- Hein? Ah ouais ! Bref tu t'en rappelle?

\- Ouais peut-être...

\- Aide moi ! Il m'a envoyé un message !

\- On dirait une collégienne en détresse là. C'quoi le souci? Il te parle tous les jours par message...»

Le blond était partagé entre l'agacement et le rire. Il hésitait entre se moquer ouvertement de lui ou grogner. La colère qui lui avait pris tout-à-l'heure n'était pas totalement redescendu et il ne savait pas pourquoi il en voulait autant à son ami. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait rien fait.

«En fait, il me demande si je peux aller à la plage avec lui demain. La plaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaage !»

Le rouge avait volontairement allongé la voyelle, irritant ainsi l'explosif. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais il fut alors coupé par des petits couinements venant de la piste. Il porta alors son regard sur celle-ci et plus précisément le jeune homme aux yeux verts qui couinait devant comme un chiot à qui on empêchait de courir.

«J'ai encore raté ! Je suis vraiment pas doué pour le bowling..»

Et il se passa quelque chose dans le corps de Katsuki. Comme un déblocage. Sa mauvaise humeur, sa colère, tout s'était comme envolé. Il ne savait pas comment mais il se sentait _bien_. Alors, songeant que de toute façon, il allait retrouver tout son caractère habituel, il s'autorisa une chose qu'il ne s'était pas accordé depuis longtemps. Et il ria. Un grand fou rire, un de ceux que l'on oublie pas. Un de ceux qui sont contagieux et qui vous laissent les yeux brillant d'avoir trop ri. Il ria comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Comme il ne le ferai sûrement plus. Parce qu'aujourd'hui. Seulement aujourd'hui. À ses yeux, Deku était redevenu le petit Izuku.

 **Déjà là ? C'était cool ? À dimanche pour la suite !**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Bon, je poste vite fait parce que c'est grave discount là xD Mon pc est connecté à la co' de mon téléphone (j'ai plus de wifi, help.)**

 **/Je recherche toujours un(e) bêta\**

 **J'éspère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, je réponds à toutes vos review -déjà 20 ! C'est juste énorme merci !-**

 **Des conseils, des suggestion, des critiques, je suis ouverte à tout !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Izuku ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à cela. Ils se connaissaient depuis leur enfance et pourtant, il n'avait jamais vu le visage de Kacchan rayonner autant. Il le fixa, intensément, de toutes ses forces, pour ainsi graver à jamais cette image en lui. Il ne voulait pas oublier, mais il se doutait bien que, même en ne se concentrant pas autant, il n'aurait pas pu se sortir ce visage si beau de la tête. D'ailleurs, même quelques secondes plus tard, quand il eut finit de rire mais que ses épaules tressautaient encore, il crut encore entendre les échos de son rire cristallin. Il était subjugué par ce son, résonnant comme une mélodie à ses oreilles. Il avait conscience de ce qu'il pensait. Il savait qu'il était réellement niais. Mais il était amoureux. Et ce sentiment, aussi idiot soit-il, provoquait en lui des sensations qu'ils ne pouvaient réprimer. Il était un peu choqué aussi. Il ne pensait pas que le blond pouvait avoir un rire aussi clair lorsqu'il était heureux. Il avait entendu son rire crispé, son rire moqueur, ou encore son rire machiavélique. Et personne n'aurait pu se douter que son rire était en réalité aussi clair, aussi beau.

Le vert constata, une fois qu'il put enfin décrocher son regard de l'explosif, que Kirishima paraissait aussi stupéfait que lui. D'ailleurs, il se décala discrètement pour refermer la bouche de son ami aux cheveux rouge.

Il reporta son attention sur l'explosif et cette fois, c'est lui qui avait la bouche grande ouverte. Le blond semblait s'être rendu compte du fait qu'il venait d'éclater de rire devant ses deux camarades puisque quelques rougeurs étaient apparues sur ses joues. Cela aussi, c'était une première et Izuku s'en voulu alors de ne pas avoir un Alter lui permettant de prendre des photos avec ses yeux.

« Kacchan...»

Il l'avait interpellé sans savoir quoi lui dire. Son prénom était simplement sorti de sa bouche. Pour simplement croiser son regard. Il émit un grognement. Et malgré les quelques rougeurs encore présente sur le visage pâle du garçon aux yeux écarlates, Midoriya senti que le Katsuki habituel était revenu. En un peu plus, disons, adouci. Il vit ce dernier se lever en soupirant.

«Tch. T'es vraiment un incapable Deku. commença-t-il en serrant les dents, et ce brusque changement de ton eu le don de le ramener sur terre. J'vais t'apprendre ce qu'est le talent.»

Izuku ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que le blond entendait par «je vais t'apprendre». Le vert afficha une mine perplexe quand il le vit s'approcher dangereusement de lui. Ses joues le brûlèrent lorsque les mains du blond se posèrent sur ses petites épaules. «Trop près !» pensait-il.

Il s'attendait à tout. Un coup de boule ou un baiser. Quoique la seconde solution était beaucoup moins probable que la première. Il se prépara donc à un choc mais fut plus que surpris lorsqu'il sentit son corps se retourner face à la piste. Et si ses joues étaient déjà en feu dès lors qu'il y eut un contact avec Katsuki, elles l'étaient plus encore lorsqu'il sentit les bras de son ami d'enfance entourer les siens pour le mettre en bonne position. C'était un peu maladroit mais pas violent comme il l'aurait pensé de Kacchan. Il lui fit mimer un lancé, puis un autre, et enfin il arrêta, toujours cette mine renfrognée peinte sur son visage. Izuku avait enfin compris ce qui clochait dans son geste - il lançait trop de travers.

Le blond ne lui avait pas lâché le bras. Et le vert ne voulait pas qu'il le lâche. Ses doigts remontèrent le long de son bras, doucement, provoquant des frisson en Izuku. Ils relevèrent la tête, leurs yeux se croisèrent et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas l'embrasser. Le bruit que fit Kirishima en se réinstallant le sortit de sa sorte de transe - il ne l'avait même pas entendu partir ! Il retira vivement son bras et s'éloigna un peu, de peur que Kacchan s'énerve sur lui. Il balbutia un vague merci, les joues couleur pivoine, avant de s'avancer vers la piste et de lancer sa boule du mieux qu'il put.

Bon, son lancé n'était pas parfait mais il avait réussi à faire tomber quelques quilles et il sautillait de joie comme un enfant ayant vu le père noël en pleine action. Kacchan était resté près de lui alors lorsqu'il se retourna, il se retrouva nez à nez avec lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer, en reculant:

«T-Trop près !»

Il avait comme une sensation de déjà vu mais n'en tint pas rigueur. Il alla s'asseoir lorsqu'il entendit une voix provenant du petit écran indiquant les scores.

«...partie est terminée. Le gagnant est Katsuki. Bravo à lui. Veuillez vous adresser au modérateur pour une nouvelle partie.

\- Hein? Bakugo à gagné? C'est trop injuste ! avait répliqué Eijiro en fixant l'écran comme s'il pouvait lui répondre. J'étais persuadé d'avoir réussi à le battre cette fois !

\- Cherche pas l'hérisson, je suis le meilleur tu me battra jamais. Je te suis supérieur et de loin !

\- Eh ! C'est pas sympa ça !»

Izuku les regarda se diriger vers le comptoir pour récupérer leurs chaussures, il ne voulait pas partir, c'était beaucoup trop tôt. Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il n'était que seize heures. Il avait encore beaucoup de temps devant lui.

«Oï Deku ! Tu l'bouge ton cul ou t'attends le déluge? Putain de larve ce nerd...»

Izuku pouffa de rire en s'avançant vers eux avant de râler sur l'explosif et ses mauvaises manières, ce qui lui valut un «Il va se calmer le mini-pouce ou j'le bute». Le Kacchan habituel était revenu. Et même s'il avait adoré le moment où il avait ri et le moment où il l'avait aidé à lancer, c'était beaucoup moins étrange lorsqu'il insultait et râlait contre tout le monde.

Arrivés dehors, Eijiro les abandonna, en expliquant qu'il devait rentrer car il devait rejoindre quelqu'un que le garçon aux cheveux verts soupçonnait être Denki. Il était déçu, si Kirishima n'était plus là, le blond n'allait sûrement pas rester pour ses beaux yeux. Le fait que l'explosif l'avait toujours détesté et que ceci ne changerait jamais lui revint à la figure telle une brutale fatalité. Il fit la moue en observant le blond qui faisait un joli doigt à son ami aux cheveux rouge. Il fut tenter de l'interpeller, de lui dire quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi, et il n'avait pas envie de se faire crier dessus en pleine rue. Alors il se contenta d'un vague «Bon..Salut je suppose.» avant de tourner les talons.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il s'était étrangement attendu à ce que Kacchan le retienne. Pas forcément pour passer le reste de l'après-midi avec lui. Non, seulement un «Salut» ou un «Crève» lui aurait suffit. Mais Kacchan était ce qu'il était et Izuku n'avait jamais voulu le changer.

Le jeune possesseur du One For All tourna à l'angle d'une petite ruelle où clignotaient quelques panneaux branlant de magasins douteux. Il n'avait jamais vraiment visité cette partie de la ville. Il préférait les parcs et autres endroits dégagés où il y avait du monde. Izuku n'aimait pas être seul. Il n'avait jamais aimé cela. Et il était précisément dans la situation qu'il détestait. Seul. Il regarda l'heure sur l'écran de son téléphone. Dix-sept heures. Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'il errait dans cette ville. Il soupira en scrutant la ruelle dans laquelle il avait atterris. Il était totalement perdu. Il avait vécu un réel ascenseur émotionnel aujourd'hui. Il s'assit contre un immeuble qui semblait abandonné songeant à cette journée. Il avait découvert ce qui s'était passé à cette maudite soirée, il s'était emporté -et il songea que Kacchan avait vraiment déteint sur lui. Puis sans aucune autre forme de procès il avait l'embrassé, s'était enfui, s'était excusé et avait passé une super après-midi avec lui et Kirishima, et enfin il se retrouvait là, perdu dans une ville dont il avait oublié le nom. Il se releva, faisant demi-tour. Il avait toujours été de nature optimiste, il trouverait bien son chemin, cette ville n'était pas si grande et il savait lire des panneaux après tout.

Il fut soudainement bloqué dans ses mouvements. Et un rire se fit entendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore ? Le vert ne voyait décidément pas la fin de cette stupide journée. À qui appartenait ce rire ? Ami ou Ennemi ? Ses membres étant bloqués, il ne pouvait se retourner et un éclair de panique le prit. Il se força alors à adopter une respiration régulière. Ce n'était pas en paniquant et en pleurant qu'il allait devenir héro.

« Midoriya Izuku. Enchanté...»

Sa voix était traînante, suave. Le vert sentait l'homme approcher derrière lui. Menaçant. Terrifiant. Et il dut faire un effort surhumain pour parler.

« Qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherche à faire ?»

Le rire de son agresseur redoubla et Izuku sentit une main remonter le long de son bras. Un haut le cœur le prit. Quels étaient les intentions de cet homme ? Quels étaient les limites de son Alter ? Un bruit retentit au bout de la ruelle et il sentit ses membres bouger à nouveau. Malheureusement, il n'eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il fut paralysé encore une fois. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait que difficilement bouger sa bouche et c'était la seule partie de son corps à pouvoir le faire.

L'homme en face de lui était grand, beaucoup plus que lui, et semblait également plus fort, d'après sa carrure semblable à celle du père de Shouto. Une partie de son visage était dissimulée par un masque. Il le fixait sans sourciller, faisant frissonner le jeune garçon aux yeux verts.

« Je suis, ton pire cauchemar.»

Deku se retint de lui dire que sa phrase était cliché. Il tenait à la vie. Un nouveau bruit se fit entendre mais l'homme en face de lui ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Il espérait que ce soit un héros. Qu'il attendait tout simplement le bon moment. Il réalisa qu'il n'était pas de taille. Qu'il était trop jeune, trop faible, et décidément pas assez expérimenté. Certes il avait appris à maîtriser son pouvoir, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Son combat contre Stain le lui avait appris. Et pourtant il était là, face à un homme qui avait presque le même Alter que le tueur de héros et il ne pouvait à nouveau rien faire. Et cette fois-ci, Todoroki ne serait pas là pour lui venir en aide.

« Qu'est-ce que tu va me faire ? Me tuer ? »

Izuku pensait qu'il y avait forcément un point faible dans son alter, et il espérait que c'était le temps. Avec un peu de chance, dans une ou deux minutes, il ne serait plus paralysé et il pourrait enfin se battre, on s'enfuir. C'était sa seule chance de s'en sortir.

« Te tuer ? Non… Ce ne serait vraiment pas amusant. Non.. je vais te faire bien pire encore. »

La main de l'inconnu passa sous la chemise du vert dont la respiration s'était accéléré. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il préférait mourir plutôt que de subir des attouchements par un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui le dégoûtait au plus haut point. Il voulait vomir. Mais même cela, il ne pouvait pas. La main remonta encore le long de son torse puis redescendit, s'arrêtant un instant sur son nombril.

Un nouveau bruit. Mais cette fois-ci personne ne l'entendit. Le plus jeune avait les yeux désespérément clos. Il n'avait plus aucune solution mis à part prier. Prier pour que son ancien ami soit resté dans les parages. Prier pour que le blond soit là, quelque part, à le chercher. Il savait pourtant que l'explosif était sûrement rentré chez lui. Mais il espérait. Car il n'avait plus aucune autre issue.

« Kacchan...Kacchan...» murmurait-il alors que la main de l'homme descendait plus bas, toujours plus bas.

La seconde main de son assaillant plongea dans les cheveux verts sombre du jeune garçon arrachant une plainte de la part de ce dernier.

« Vous aurez beau.. commença-t-il en rouvrant les yeux, une lueur déterminée dans le regard, me faire tout ce que vous voulez… continua-t-il plus fort, vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi !»

Il avait compris que s'il voulait que quelqu'un vienne le sauver, il fallait qu'il gagne du temps. Pendant quelques minutes, il avait cessé de se battre, mais il ne referait pas là même erreur. Alors il luttait. Luttait de toutes ses forces pour résister au contrôle de cet Alter qui ne semblait pas avoir de limites.

« Tu ne sais rien de ce que je veux gamin. Peut-être, que tout ce que je veux...c'est ton corps..»

Les nausées d'Izuku reprirent plus intensément. Cette personne était réellement glauque. Il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger et l'adrénaline dû à sa révulsion contre l'homme se tenant devant lui s'amenuisait à mesures que les caresses se faisaient plus appuyés. L'inconnu masqué défit un à un, lentement, chaque boutons de sa chemise, un sourire machiavélique peint sur le visage. Il n'avait plus d'espoir. Alors, il lança un cri désespéré, puissant, de toutes ses forces, avec toute sa rage, son dernier recours. Il priait pour qu'il l'entende.

« KACCHAN !»


	8. Chapter eight

**Hello tous le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien? Certains sont en vacances ? Moi il me reste une semaine et une pile énorme de travail. Rappelez moi pourquoi j'ai pris art plastique? Raaah.**

 **Petite annonce ! Comme d'habitude...**

 **PAS DE CHAPITRE LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE et je m'en excuse ! Mais vous imaginez même pas la tonne de boulot que j'ai, des contrôle, de la physique, de la putain d'art plastique (et une soirée aussi mais chut xD). Bref ma vie, on s'en fout un peu ccc:**

 **Sinon un grand merci à trois personnes qui méritent tout l'or du monde:**

 **Asahi, la best des best, mon soutien moral en toute circonstance.**

 **Wispers-Write ! Ma bêta qui m'offre un soutien monstre et ses conseils sont géniaux. Merci de supporter que je te harcèle avec mon chapitre xD Sans toi, ce chapitre ne ressemblait pas à ça.**

 **Et enfin Normandelimpide parce que c'est ma correctrice et même si je sais que je viens tout juste de lui envoyer un message donc bon voilà mais je la remercie d'avance ! xD**

 **Love de vous mes amours.**

* * *

«Où était ce fichu Deku?» Était la seule pensée qui traversait la tête de Katsuki alors qu'il arpentait les rues d'il ne savait plus quelle ville. Peut-être qu'il criait en fait? Il ne savait pas vraiment mais au vu des regards que les passants lui adressaient, il s'en doutait un peu, et s'en fichait profondément aussi.

Pour lui, il était évident qu'après le départ du hérisson rouge, il allait probablement insulter Deku, qui répliquerait et ils finiraient par passer le reste de l'après-midi ensemble. C'était logique dans la tête du blond. Mais sa logique n'avait pas l'air d'être la même que celle de cet idiot de brocoli sur pattes. Enfin c'était évident qu'il n'aurait jamais demandé ça à Deku. Il était de bonne humeur, pas un amoureux transi, il ne fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus. En bref, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quand il tourne la tête, son ami d'enfance ait disparu.

Ce dernier avait toujours dépendu de Katsuki, pour ses activités, ses passions.. Mais depuis quelques temps à présent, il était si insolent avec lui. Le blond l'avait toujours considéré comme acquis. Mais visiblement, le vert pensait autrement et il allait lui faire comprendre de quoi il en retournait.

Il s'était d'abord senti réellement outré. Donc il l'avait appelé tombant sur sa messagerie. Alors il s'était encore énervé et son téléphone avait explosé, il ne savait comment. Alors il était à la gare et le train était en retard «comme par hasard» avait-il pensé en grognant. Puis il avait vu que Deku n'était pas sur les quais et qu'il n'était pas possible qu'il ait pris un autre train.

Et il s'était retrouvé à le chercher dans les rues de cette «putain de ville» beaucoup trop grande. Ça faisait une heure qu'il passait de ruelles en ruelles regardant de travers tous les mioches qui osaient poser leurs yeux sur lui. Il se demandait combien de rues composaient cette ville, un million ? Il avait envie d'envoyer faire foutre la terre entière et il ne savait même pas pourquoi il cherchait cet idiot. Il sentait le sang battre dans ses tempes tant la colère prenait possession de son corps. Deku était un inutile petit Nerd qui se sentait important et Bakugou navait qu'une envie, le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse.

Alors qu'il se retrouvait dans une énième ruelle désespérément vide, il entendit une un rire glauque qui alerta totalement ses sens. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que ce n'était sûrement pas qu'un type ivre -et puis qui l'était à dix-sept heure?

«Il est là.» grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Il avança d'un pas rapide jusqu'à une petite intersection donnant accès à une rue annexe. Seulement, il ne faisait rien pour être discret et plusieurs fois, il shoota dans des canettes, ou autres poubelles à mesure qu'il avançait se rapprochant de la voix.

À présent il entendait aussi la voix de Deku et il songea que cet idiot n'était pas fichu de protéger tout seul. L'envie de le laisser se faire tabasser le prit soudainement. Après tout ça lui apprendra peut-être à ne plus traîner seul. A vrai dire, Katsuki le prenait comme une satisfaction personnelle, bien qu'il soit irrité pour une quelconque raison à l'entente de la voix étouffée de du vert.

Il n'eut pas le temps de prendre une quelconque décision puisqu'il sentit ses pieds s'enfoncer dans le sol. Il se retourna, cherchant du regard celui qui pouvait être à l'origine de ce blocage. Il aperçut un homme au loin. Il devait environ avoir l'âge du professeur Aizawa mais ses traits restèrent flous aux yeux de l'explosif qui se préparait déjà à lancer une réplique cinglante. Il vit cet homme sortir quelque chose mais n'y prêta pas attention, préparant des petites explosions dans ses mains pour sortir ses pieds du sol. Le blond sentit une piqûre dans la nuque et crût un instant que c'était un tranquillisant ou une quelconque autre drogue. Mais il ne sentait pas de changement spécial alors entreprit de faire exploser le sol, et accessoirement le «petit con» qui l'y avait enfoncé, avec un ricanement.

Mais il ne s'était rien passé. Pas d'explosion -même pas une étincelle, pas de délivrance et donc pas de combat et par extension, plus de Deku. Katsuki fulminait. Ce n'était pas le moment pour son Alter de faire une crise. Il réessaya mais rien ne se produisit tout comme la première fois. Il tourna vivement la tête pour voir que l'homme qui était si loin quelques secondes auparavant était à présent proche de lui.

«Qu'est-ce que tu-»

Mais il fut interrompu par le sol lui remontant le long du corps pour lui barrer la bouche. Ce type ne maîtrisait pas seulement l'état de la matière. Il **contrôlait** le sol. Puis il se sentît bouger et vit que l'inconnu le traînait vers son objectif principal, l'endroit où se trouvait Deku. Et lorsqu'il put enfin voir Deku se prendre la raclée de sa vie comme il le pensait, l'horreur le prit aux tripes. Parce que Deku n'était pas en train de se faire tabasser, il était figé, face à lui, alors qu'un autre type lui déboutonnait sa chemise. En voyant cette scène, l'explosif aux yeux écarlates comprit deux choses. La première était qu'il avait songé à laisser Deku dans cette situation alors qu'il allait clairement se faire violer et visiblement, il ne pouvait pas se défendre, et la seconde était qu'il _**s'inquiétait**_ pour ce Nerd.

Il se demanda alors si le vert aussi avait vu son alter s'effacer mais se dit que non, puisque l'alter de l'autre semblait pouvoir figer la personne, inutile de supprimer son alter. Il se demanda également, légèrement paniqué, comment son alter avait pu s'effacer. Mais il décida d'y réfléchir plus tard en réalisant avec effroi qu'il allait voir son ami d'enfance se faire agresser sexuellement sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

«KACCHAN !» avait crié le vert, de toutes ses forces.

Il se débattit furieusement essayant d'attirer leur attention, _il était_ _ **là**_ , mais le ricanement de l'homme derrière lui, lui fit comprendre à quel point il était pitoyable. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentit faible, impuissant et totalement inutile. Et il détestait ça. Et il ne pouvait que regarder Deku perdre sa veste, puis sa chemise, la colère prenant peu à peu chaque parcelle de son corps.

La rage qui le possédait, il ne savait pas si elle était due au fait qu'il soit démuni, au fait que Deku souffrait sous ses yeux ou due au fait que merde, Deku était **à lui et à personne d'autre**. Mais il vit que le corps de Deku pouvait à nouveau bouger et ses épaules se détendirent une fraction de seconde, se disant que maintenant, il pourrait se défendre, mais le vert se fit violement projeter contre un mur et se retrouva figé à nouveau, allongé au sol.

«Parfait...» ricana son agresseur en s'approchant à nouveau de lui.

Katsuki voyait rouge, il allait les tuer, tous. Il devait absolument découvrir la faiblesse de l'autre. Il n'y avait apparemment aucune limite de temps. Mais chaque Alter avait ses limites. Il fallait qu'il trouve laquelle et vite. Il ne voulait pas regarder cette scène écœurante une seconde de plus. Mais l'explosif n'était pas doué pour ça. Sa méthode se résumait plutôt à «on fonce dans le tas et on voit ensuite».

Il sentit des crépitements dans ses mains alors que l'inconnu devant lui, qui avait déboutonné le pantalon d'Izuku, lui caressait le torse. Il voyait que Deku parlait aussi mais il ne pouvait entendre quoi. Il fallait qu'il soit discret, son alter revenait peut-être, mais il ne savait pas si il avait toutes ses capacités et ne pouvait évaluer la force du types derrière lui. Il se demanda alors ce que le Nerd aurait fait à sa place mais fut vite interrompu par la scène devant lui. L'homme le martelait à présent de coup de poing et ce, durant cinq bonnes minutes, puis il fit un large sourire et recommença son activité alors que Deku ne parlait plus. Avait-il perdu connaissance? Peu importe si son alter n'avait pas retrouvé toute sa vigueur, il allait le sauver.

Mais à nouveau, rien ne se passa. Et la frustration de Katsuki augmenta encore à un niveau qu'il n'avait jamais atteint. Même son camarade n'avait jamais réussi à le mettre en colère comme maintenant. Il avait conscience qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Il avait conscience qu'il ne devrait pas s'inquiéter autant, qu'il n'était juste pas comme ça. Il comptais bien mettre ce petit écart sur le compte de son instinct de héros en devenir. Mais pourrais-t-il réellement devenir un héros s'il restait aussi impuissant?

Ses pupilles se rétrécirent considérablement à mesure ou l'homme en face de lui continuait ce qu'il faisait et celui derrière lui riait plus fort. D'ailleurs, l'agresseur sembla le remarquer puisqu'il se détourna du corps inconscient du vert.

«Oh, nous avons un invité? Lança-t-il de sa voix traînante et Katsuki sentit à nouveau ses mains crépiter lorsqu'il vit son ancien ami bouger imperceptiblement.

\- Il essayait visiblement de voler au secours de Midoriya Izuku.»

L'explosif leva les yeux au ciel, consterné. Il ne fallait pas exagérer après tout, le vert n'était pas une demoiselle en détresse et lui... En fait, il se demandait encore ce qu'il foutait là mais il ne voulait pas chercher de réponse maintenant sachant que celle-ci ne lui plairait sûrement pas. Deku ouvrit les yeux et son agresseur ne le vit pas. Parfait, ils allait pouvoir entrer en action.

«Oh ? Tu dois être le dénommé «Kacchan» que cette vermine appelait hein? Il fit un geste désinvolte en direction de ladite vermine sans la regarder. Ça fait quoi de ne pas pouvoir le sauver?»

L'Homme sol était passé devant lui et le fixait également. Il devait encore attendre avant de pouvoir activer son alter...Il vit alors le vert se lever et il pensait qu'il allait attaquer. Mais ce n'était visiblement pas ce qu'il comptais faire puisqu'il prit une grande inspiration.

«Kacchan ! S'il te fixe tu te fi-»

Leurs agresseurs s'étaient retournés en même temps et celui qui semblait être le chef ria et asséna une pluie de coups avec son «collègue» sur Deku qui ne pouvait que subir. Ils furent rapidement coupés par une explosion, son alter était revenu en même temps que ses liens en béton furent détruits. Puis rapidement, il fit un bond sur le côté pour se retrouver derrière les deux hommes. En un autre bond rapide il put se rapprocher de l'homme à la capacité de figer les gens et déclencha deux petites explosions qui pourraient aveugler l'agresseur pour un moment. Son objectif avait été de lancer deux grosses explosions, une dans chaque mains, mais le résultat avait été mineur et il grogna de frustration, son alter n'étant pas totalement revenu. «Putain de drogue» avait-il songé. Son ami d'enfance ne semblait plus pouvoir bouger et il se retrouvait seul, avec un alter défaillant, face à deux hommes visiblement expérimentés. Le principal étant de s'occuper de celui qui pouvait figer, il s'acharna tout d'abord sur lui, passant toute sa frustration accumulée et sa peur aussi, mais cela il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde. Il le plaqua contre le mur, une main sur le visage de l'autre, prêt à l'exploser. Il voulait lui dire de ne plus recommencer, il voulait se moquer de sa faiblesse, de son incapacité à battre un lycée, il voulait lui dire qu'il serait le numéro un, mais c'est une toute autre phrase qui sortit de sa bouche.

«Deku...Ses yeux se plissèrent et il raffermit sa prise. Deku est à moi. Et à personne d'autre.»

Et il lança une explosion et l'homme s'écroula. Or il avait totalement oublié le deuxième homme et son alter plus qu'embêtant, le forçant à repousser sa réflexion sur ce qu'il venait de dire à plus tard. Tant mieux, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y penser après tout. Et ses jambes furent à nouveau emprisonnées dans le sol. Mais cette fois-ci, le blond était en possession de son alter et donc d'un moyen de défense. Alors il fit exploser le sol le délivrant, et rapidement il lui fit une balayette, essayant de le neutraliser au plus vite. Malheureusement, tout n'était pas si simple et en quelques secondes, la matière du sol le recouvrait jusqu'à la taille. Il ne paniqua pas mais commençait réellement à douter de l'issue de cette bataille, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé. Pas même quand il se battait face à Deku.

«Tu ne peux plus bouger maintenant. fit-il le sourire au lèvre.

\- Tch. L'explosif cracha à la tête de son agresseur. Que tu crois.»

Il tendis la main sur la poitrine de l'homme, au niveau du cœur et il lâcha une puissante explosion le projetant quelques mètres plus loin. Il ne l'avait sûrement pas battu, mais les deux étaient inconscients et il pouvait à présent se délivrer. Il grimaça lorsqu'il fit exploser la pierre recouvrant ses jambes, remarquant toutes les blessures que celle-ci avait causé. Ses jambes étaient douloureuses. Mais faisant fi de ses plaies, il s'avança vers son camarade qui le regardait les yeux vagues. Il s'assit à côté de lui, avisant un instant les vêtements en lambeaux jonchant le sol. Il émit un «Tch» agacé et lui lança sa veste au visage.

«T'es vivant? S'enquit-il d'une voix plus douce qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

\- O-Ouais. Lui avait répondu le blessé.

\- Tant mieux. Ça aurait fait tâche sur mon dossier.

\- Kacchan? L'appela-t-il d'une voix suppliante, une main serrant fermement son bras.

\- Y a quoi encore? Je te préviens si tu me remercies je te frappe.

\- Ne leur dis rien s'il te plaît. Je ne pourrais plus aller à Yuei si ma mère est au courant..

\- Deku. Même moi je pense que ta mère doit être au courant. T'as vu ton état ? Je sais que t'es con mais je pensais quand même qu'il y avait des limites.

\- Je veux continuer à te voir tous les jours !»

Katsuki soupira. C'était la première et la dernière fois qu'il acceptait une demande de ce stupide Deku.

* * *

 **Déjà là? C'était bien j'espère? Hesitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis, c'est super plaisant !**

 **Swan.**

 **PS: Merci à ceux qui m'ont répondu sur l'OS Drarry ! La fiction était bien _Bond_ merci !**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Hello ! Bon désolée j'ai un peu de retard ! xD J'espère que vous êtes toujours là! :3**

 **Aujourd'hui, chapitre 9 qui est également l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction, truc de dingue comment le temps passe vite !**  
 **Vous avez eu de la neige chez vous? Je suis pas allée en cours Jeudi et Vendredi c'était le feuuuu j'ai pu écrire et dessiner toute la journée, le rêve !**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre  
Et encore une fois Merci à ma bêta, ma correctrice, et Asahi qui à été un d'un soutien sans faille.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ils étaient resté un peu par terre, le temps de reprendre leur souffle, mais très vite, Izuku avait voulu partir, avant que ses deux agresseurs ne se réveillent. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait tant de chose qui lui venaient en tête pourtant, mais tout ce qu'il voulait dire aurait pu énerver Kacchan.

Il était venu le sauver. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas Todoroki. Il était heureux, réellement, parce que ce sauvetage signifiait qu'il le cherchait, et peut-être même qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui ! Il était heureux de ça mais aussi terriblement angoissé. «Est-ce que tu va bien?», «Tu n'es pas blessé?», «Tu veux aller à l'hôpital?», «Excuse moi d'être aussi idiot.», «Merci pour tout.», il avait envie de lui dire toutes ces choses mais il ne pouvait pas, ce ne serait pas bien. Kacchan avait toujours été complexe à comprendre. Mais s'il y avait une chose sur laquelle Izuku n'avait pas de doute, c'était bien le fait qu'il était fier. Il n'admetterais jamais avoir sauvé le vert, il dirait sûrement «Hmph je passais par là et j'avais envie de me battre bande d'enculé ! Rien à battre de Deku.».

Le trajet en train se fit dans un silence religieux qui mettait mal à l'aise l'héritier du One for All. Ils s'étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, et malgré le fait qu'il fixait désespérément ses jambes, il sentait le regard écarlate le brûler. Il avait peur de relever la tête mais en même temps, il ne souhaitait pas non plus rester dans cette position de faiblesse, l'époque où il se soumettait à son regard intense était révolue.

A vrai dire, il se sentait ridicule. Il l'aimait. Mais comment pouvait-il espérer construire quelque chose s'il n'était même pas capable de le regarder dans les yeux? Il en était capable seulement lorsqu'il était trop en colère pour se perdre dans ses iris rouge. Enfin, «espérer» était un bien grand mot. Il était de nature optimiste alors pour lui, il avait quand même une infime chance qu'un jour, ses sentiments soient partagés. Mais c'était Kacchan et il se doutait bien que Kacchan était trop souvent en colère pour s'attarder sur des choses aussi futiles que l'amour, et même s'il le ferait, il y avait combien de chance pour qu'il soit gay? Techniquement, une chance sur deux. Mais en tenant compte de tous les facteurs, ça se rapprocherait plus de une chance sur un million. Mais il l'avait sauvé de ses assaillants.

Le vert senti une larme couler sur sa joue, puis une autre, et bientôt les larmes affluèrent lui faisant écarquiller les yeux. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de pleurer, il n'était pas spécialement triste, alors pourquoi pleurait-il? Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus si cela était possible en se rendant compte qu'il avait faillis être violé, seul dans cette ruelle sombre. Et Kacchan aurait pu ne jamais le trouver. Et il l'avait encore vu faible, incapable de se défendre. Il avait eût terriblement peur et il ne savait pas s'il s'en remettrait un jour. Non, probablement pas.

Le train arriva à destination quelques minutes plus tard et s'il avait réussi à cacher ses pleurs au blond en gardant la tête baissée, il devait impérativement la relever pour voir où il allait en sortant du train. Il hésita quelques seconde, le temps que le train s'arrête, et finalement, choisit l'option «se relever et fuir le plus rapidement possible» même s'il devait bien l'avouer, fuir son sauveur n'était pas son acte le plus courageux.

Il était effrayé à l'idée de se perdre. Il ne voulait pas retrouver les mêmes conditions que quelques heures plus tôt. Voilà pourquoi malgré sa vue brouillées par les larmes coulant toujours sur son front, malgré les regards des passants braqués sur lui et malgré son envie de se cacher dans un coin et de ne plus bouger, il resta concentré sur le chemin qu'il avait à parcourir pour regagner sa maison. Arrivé près du parc, il s'autorisa une petite pause dans sa course avant de reprendre quelques seconde plus tard en marchant cette fois-ci.

Le parc était un raccourci jusqu'à son domicile et depuis tout jeune, il avait toujours emprunté cette route quelque soit l'heure. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, à une heure aussi avancée, le parc était sombre et les lampadaires brillaient d'une lueur inquiétante. Était-ce son imagination? Cette vue le pétrifiait, il était tiraillé entre passer par le parc et retrouver plus rapidement la sécurité que lui offrirait son domicile ou passer par un chemin plus long mais aussi plus sécurisant. Mais il ne voulait pas redevenir le petit Izuku craintif qu'il était auparavant. Alors il amorça un pas hésitant dans l'obscurité, puis un autre. Il s'arrêta une seconde pour vérifier si quelqu'un était là. Il se sentait si ridicule et humilié. Alors il continua à avancer, pour se prouver qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur, que ce parc, ce quartier, n'était pas devenu subitement des endroits dangereux. Alors il avançait encore et encore. Ignorant la peur qui faisaient trembler ses membres. Ignorant le fait qu'il avait fui celui qu'il aimait, celui qui l'avait sauvé.

Mais la nuit était sombre, le vent se levait et les bruits étranges se multipliait. Peut-être qu'avant, il était beaucoup trop insouciant pour remarquer ces petites choses. On voit toujours le monde différemment après avoir vécu cela. C'était ce qu'il supposait. Il accéléra le pas, la respiration accélérée, en entendant un nouveau bruit mais il fut bien vite arrêté lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser brusquement sur son épaule et une respiration bruyante dans sa nuque. Il ne put réprimer un petit cri de terreur. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il sentit ses poils se hérisser sur sa nuque. Mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir que celui qui l'avait interpellé était en fait un Kacchan rouge de colère et essoufflé. Par réflexe, il lui avait donné un coup et reculé d'un pas, ce qui sembla perturber le blond. La terreur pouvait se lire sur son visage. Des larmes se formèrent au coin de ses yeux, et il dû battre des cils une quinzaine de fois avant de reconnaître son ami.

«Pourquoi tu t'es barré Deku?»

Mais il ne voulait pas répondre. Il ne voulait pas lui dire que son regard le blessait plus que cela ne devrait. Il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il ne supportait pas d'avoir été si faible devant lui. Il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il se sentait mal d'être aussi effrayé. Il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il l'aimait trop pour pouvoir le regarder.

Alors il se contenta de fixer un point un invisible derrière lui, la bouche résolument close. Se forçant à ne pas jeter ne serait-ce qu'un regard à son ami d'enfance. Il ne voulait pas affronter à nouveau ce regard si dur, si accusateur. Il entendait la respiration de l'explosif, elle était saccadée, bruyante, comme s'il avait couru, mais ce n'était pas possible si? Qu'il ait couru pour le rattraper, lui, le misérable petit Deku. Mais pourquoi était-il là alors? Il ne comprenait plus rien, il était complètement perdu, déboussolé.

Il savait que s'il ouvrait la bouche, les larmes ressurgiraient, et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir contrôler sa voix.

«Tu as dis.. commença le blond d'une voix beaucoup trop douce qui ne lui correspondait pas, que tu ne voulais pas cesser de me voir, et pourtant maintenant tu refuse de me regarder ? J'te comprends pas putain.»

Le vert se mordit la lèvre mais ne le regarda pas. Le regard désespérément dirigé derrière lui. Mais le blond qu'il entendit grogner planta son regard de braise dans celui émeraude du plus jeune qui baissa aussitôt les yeux. Mais Kacchan avait toujours été obstiné, alors il releva la tête de son ami d'enfance sans brusquerie. Et ce dernier se fit la réflexion que les gestes de Kacchan n'étaient pas habituels.

«Arrête.. fit la voix suppliante et brisée par les sanglots d'Izuku alors qu'il détournait à nouveau le regard.

\- Mais bordel Deku j'pige pas ce qu'il se passe ! Tu rigole, tu te sens bien et bordel j'ai presque passé une putain d'après-midi marrante. Il grogna, comme si cette phrase lui demandait un effort considérable. Et d'un coup tu te casse sans que je comprenne et je te retrouve en détresse. Et toi qui est toujours...il baissa la voix, bordel j'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça. Puis il rehaussa le ton, sa voix devenant un peu plus colérique. Toi qui a toujours un insupportable courage, tu me fuis. Un sifflement de colère lui échappa, marquant sa frustration clairement visible dans sa voix. Bordel depuis quand tu me fuis Deku?»

Izuku ne savait plus comment agir. Il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était Kacchan, son Kacchan qui lui parlait. Il ne pouvait pas croire que celui qui l'avait toujours haït avait couru pour lui. S'était battu pour lui. Et soudain, il écarquilla les yeux, une phrase revenant à lui.

 _ **«Je te l'ai dit putain. Tu m'énerve. Tu es trop parfait, trop intelligent. Tu as trop d'amis, ton sourire est trop grand. Tes rêves sont trop agaçants. Ce que tu fait et ce que tu dis me gavent. Mais je te déteste pas Deku. J'ai plus la force de te haïr.»**_

Il ne le détestait pas. Il ne le détestait pas. Il ne le détestait pas. Cette pensée tourbillonnait dans sa tête telle une tornade balayant tout sur son passage.

«Tu ne me déteste pas...» Murmura-t-il si bas que Katsuki eu peine à l'entendre.

Les yeux émeraudes fixèrent les yeux de feu délibérément cette fois-ci, ce qui sembla dérouter le blond. Izuku y décela de la surprise, de l'agacement, et aussi une once d'inquiétude qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Mais il n'y avait pas de haine.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça. A se regarder, essayant d'identifier les sentiments présents dans leurs regards. Puis d'un coup Katsuki soupira et dirigea son regard vers le ciel.

«Bon on va pas prendre racine, ça caille. Il fit quelque pas et se retourna, son expression habituelle revenue. Rentrons Deku.»

Il avait passé le reste du trajet plus sereinement, légèrement derrière Kacchan. Ils ne parlaient pas, ne se regardaient pas et n'importe qui en dehors d'eux auraient pensé qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas.

Mais ils étaient ensemble. Et le vert était partagé entre vouloir s'éloigner un peu plus de lui et s'en rapprocher. Alors il préféra ne pas agir, de peur de faire à nouveau quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter. Il préféra observer son dos, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Le dos de son ami d'enfance avait toujours été rassurant d'une certaine manière. Cette présence avait toujours été une constante dans sa vie. Ses fréquentation changeaient, comme ses pensées, son entourage ou sa famille, mais peu importe ce qu'il arrivait, il était toujours là. Il ne lui apportait pas toujours du positif, mais il était là, comme une planche à laquelle se raccrocher en pleine mer, un phare dans la nuit. Il en avait toujours eu besoin. De la présence de Kacchan dans sa vie.

«C'est ton regard.» Lança le petit vert d'une voix songeuse et encore tremblotante.

Le blond s'arrêta de marcher, attendant la suite et il savait que le blond avait comprit de quoi il parlait. Ils étaient maintenant à la sortie du parc.

«Je ne sais pas quoi penser de ton regard. Parfois, tu me juge, tu me méprise en un seul regard et parfois, il n'y a rien de tout cela ! Je ne sais jamais comment interpréter les regards que tu me lance! Et..sa voix se fit plus tremblante, hésitante, Dans le train, je ne pouvais pas te regarder après une telle situation. C'était trop dur d'affronter un énième regard méprisant. Alors je suis partit. Désolé Kacchan... Peut-être que n'aurais pas du te dire ça tout-à-l'heure ? Peut-être que c'est mieux si je ne te vois plu-

-Ferme la donc.» Sa voix étaient calme mais le vert pouvait sentir la colère émanant de lui.

Il fit quelque pas et s'arrêta encore, émettant un grognement agacé.

«Demain, viens en cours. Putain de nerd.»

Il était partit après ça. Laissant le dernier possesseur du One for All seul, un peu choqué.

Il était rentré chez lui en quelques minutes mais n'avait pas aperçu le blond. À présent allongé dans son lit, il réfléchissait. Ses côtes étaient douloureuses, son œil était gonflé et il avait eu de la chance de ne pas avoir croisé sa mère. Il ne savait pas comment aller se dérouler le lendemain. Sa journée avait été tellement mouvementée ! Entre les photos prises par Mineta, le fait qu'il ai embrassé le blond -qui ne lui en avait étrangement pas tenu rigueur, ses excuses, la sortie au bowling avec Eijiro, sa perte dans la ville, l'agression... et ses explications avec Kacchan. Il était épuisé et pourtant incapable de dormir. Le blond envahissait ses pensées.

Et lorsqu'enfin il s'endormit. Ce n'étais pas les photos, le visage de son agresseur qui étaient apparu dans ses rêves, mais le rire éclatant de l'homme qui l'aimait.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et à dimanche si je peux ! (Mais je suis d'excellente humeur alors le chapitre devrait arriver rapidement !)**

 **Bisous !**


	10. The Last Chapter

**Hey tout le monde ! Comment ça va ?**

 **Je suis désolée du retard énorme que j'ai pris sur la publication de ce dernier chapitre. Je vois dois des excuses. Je n'aime pas avoir du retard sur quoi que ce soit. Mais il ya eu les contrôles, les épreuves, les révisions, les devoirs, des soirées, et des problèmes familiaux. Et je ne pouvait pas me permettre de mettre tout ça de côté pour m'installer avec mon double capuccino dans le fauteuil du salon et écrire.**

 **Alors j'ai mis énormément de temps. De plus, l'inspiration n'était pas au rendez-vous. J'avais la scène finale (dont je suis assez fière d'ailleurs.) mais pas le reste, bref atroce.**

 **Pour ce dernier chapitre, qui est un peu plus long que les autres, j'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis. Je ne veux pas vous forcer du tout, mais c'est plaisant de recevoir des compliments, des critiques, des conseil, parce que cela voudrait dire que mon histoire vous a touché et c'est ce que je veux.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Il était venu. C'était la première chose qu'avait remarqué Katsuki Bakugou en entrant dans la salle de classe. La seconde, était que Deku cachait son œil avec ses cheveux, et qu'il évitait clairement le regard du blond quand il s'était installé à sa place, devant lui. Il aurait pu lui demander comment il allait, comment il se sentait, mais l'explosif était ce qu'il était, et, adoptant une mine ennuyée, il fit, sans le regarder :

«T'es venu, Deku.»

Il entendit une petite exclamation, puis le vacarme d'une trousse tombant sur le sol. Le blond se fit la réflexion que ce n'était pas la première fois que Deku réagissait ainsi avec lui, ces derniers temps. Il aimait cela, provoquer cette réaction, le surprendre, l'intimider, voir ces rougeurs apparaître sur le visage enfantin, contempler ses yeux s'écarquiller, et l'entendre bégayer. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment, ne cherchait pas tellement non plus, préférant profiter de la sensation exquise de voir ce visage beaucoup trop innocent réagir à chacun de ses mots. Il entendit un acquiescement, un peu trop aiguë peut-être. Il avait envie de rire en entendant ce son. Peut-être par moquerie, ou alors juste parce qu'il ressemblait à un petit chat apeuré.

Ils avaient changé de place cette journée là, ils avaient dû faire un tirage au sort. Il avait déjà pioché le sien, sa place était située au fond, il était content, il pourrait dormir, ou observer ses camarades. Pas qu'ils l'intéressaient, mais il les supportait. La place de Deku se situait à l'avant dernier rang, dans la rangée située à sa droite. Il l'observa ramener sa table à sa place, puis s'asseoir lentement. Ses mains tremblaient, il le voyait. Cet idiot avait-il attrapé une maladie quelconque? Il secoua la tête. Depuis quand se souciait-il de lui?

A vrai dire, il supposait que ça avait toujours été le cas. Quand ils étaient enfants, Deku réussissait toujours à s'attirer des ennuis. Il l'avait longtemps protégé. Être le héros de quelqu'un était réconfortant. Le vert le regardait toujours avec admiration. Il laissa un instant ses yeux se perdre dans la crinière verte s'agitant légèrement alors qu'il semblait parler avec son voisin, ou sa voisine peut-être? Il ne savait pas, il ne voyait que ces cheveux, ce visage, lui. Il semblait lointain pourtant, alors que les souvenirs ressurgissaient.

Il se souvenait de la fois où Deku s'était opposé à lui pour la première fois. Il l'avait détesté pour cela. Parce que Deku n'était pas le héros. C'était lui qui devait l'être. Mais il ne l'avait peut-être jamais été après tout. Les années ont coulés lentement, comme l'eau du ruisseau se trouvant dans le parc de leur enfance. Il avait oublié pourquoi il le détestait.

Il ne fut pas très attentif au cours, il repensait aux événements de la veille. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, s'étant juste contenté d'y repenser. Le visage apeuré de Deku dans le parc lui avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche. Il aimait faire réagir son ami d'enfance, en revanche, il n'avait pas aimé cette réaction. C'était étrange, il avait toujours aimé faire peur aux gens, inspirer la crainte, voir leur visage se décomposer à la simple vu de ses yeux rouge. Mais c'était différent avec le petit vert. Oh bien sûr, voir ses grands yeux émeraude s'écarquiller de stupeur quand le blond disait quelque chose d'inhabituel comme lui dire bonjour ou simplement le fixer lui plaisait. Mais une telle crainte sur ce visage innocent lui retournait l'estomac.

Le visage de Deku était plus pâle encore, qu'à l'accoutumé. Il fixait le tableau, sans prendre de notes. Mais Deku prenait toujours des notes, ce qui fit arquer un sourcil interrogateur en sa direction. Puis en direction de son ami Eijiro situé à la droite de son ami d'enfance. Le rouge jeta un rapide coup d'œil au vert puis se retourna et haussa les épaules d'un air qui disait «il rêvasse juste». Or le vert ne rêvassait pas. Il réfléchissait, il marmonnait des choses incompréhensible, mais il ne rêvassait pas en cours, ça c'était le domaine de l'explosif. Il inclina légèrement la tête, les yeux plissés, pour essayer de voir son expression faciale, tentant de trouver une faille qui lui indiquerait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Peut-être y avait-il un rapport avec ses mains tremblante quand il déplaçait sa table quelques minutes plus tôt?

La sonnerie stridente annonçant la fin du premier cours le fit sursauter, le forçant à sortir de ses pensées. Ils n'avaient que cinq minutes de pause avant que Present Mic arrive pour donner son cours d'anglais. Il laissa échapper un soupire, il n'avait jamais réellement été doué en anglais contrairement au petit vert. Enfin, pas qu'il s'intéressait particulièrement à lui. Il le savait, juste. Il cala sa tête dans ses bras, dans un long soupir. Il était réellement fatigué. Il n'avait pas pu trouver le sommeil la nuit passée. Trop occupé à songer à Deku. Il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, il le hantait. C'était incroyable comment, même sans être présent, il arrivait toujours à emmerder le blond.

Il supposait que les cours avaient repris maintenant, ou peut-être pas. Lorsqu'il avait relevé la tête, le regard de son meilleur ami lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il était bizarre de fixer Deku pendant tout une heure et qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal, puis la pile sur pattes lui avait chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille et son regard s'était illuminé avant qu'il lève le pouce en l'air en direction de l'explosif qui ne comprenait absolument rien. Ce dernier avait mis ça sur le compte de l'imbécillité légendaire du duo. En bref, il avait compris qu'il n'était pas discret, et, bien qu'il ne s'en soucis guère, il éprouva un certain malaise à l'idée qu'il puisse être pris en train de fixer les cheveux sombres de Deku.

Ses joues le chauffaient alors qu'il les camouflait entre ses bras. Ces dernières semaines avaient été troublantes pour le blond, il n'agissait plus de la même façon qu'avant, il ne pensait même plus de la même manière. Que devait-il faire maintenant qu'il était redevenu dépendant d'Izuku? Que devait-il faire, lui qui avait mis si longtemps à forger cette épaisse carapace qu'il pensait indestructible? Même s'il avait du mal à l'accepter, il était complètement perdu. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas juste changer sa façon d'agir ou de parler. Il ne pouvait pas changer l'opinion que Deku avait de lui en un claquement de doigt, il ne pouvait pas changer ce qu'il avait fait, les conséquences de ses actes. Et pourtant, pour la première fois depuis ce fameux jour où il s'était sentis trahis par son ami d'enfance, il ressentais l'envie d'être le héros de ce dernier. Il voulait le protéger, préserver la petite bulle d'innocence qui avait été son rayon de soleil toutes ces années, même si il s'était persuadé du contraire. Il resserra ses bras autour de sa tête, depuis quand pensait-il de manière si mielleuse? Il n'était pas comme ça.

Une petite main tapota sur son épaule, le tirant de sa légère somnolence. Une chevelure verte apparut dans son champ de vision et il se sentit se relever d'un coup lançant un regard à la salle de classe vide puis à la personne qui l'avait réveillé, pensant que c'était son ami d'enfance. Il fut déçu de reconnaître la fille grenouille de sa classe et non pas quelqu'un d'autre. Elle émit un bruit étrange avant de l'informer que la pause déjeuné était entamée depuis dix minutes et qu'il fallait qu'il se dépêche s'il voulait un repas. Il n'avait pas spécialement faim, mais, ayant déjà sauté le petit déjeuner, il n'était pas raisonnable de ne rien prendre pour tenir les exercices pratiques de l'après-midi. Il s'était donc dirigé d'un pas las vers le self où il pensait retrouver ses camarades assis et bruyants comme d'habitude. Pourtant alors qu'il entrait, des éclats de voix énervés fut le seul son qu'il entendait. Puis quelqu'un le bouscula et avant qu'il ne put dire quoi que ce soit, l'activité repris et il put aller manger.

Il n'avait pas vu le vert dans le réfectoire, il était pourtant rare qu'il n'y mange pas. Deku n'avait manqué qu'un seul repas au réfectoire depuis son entrée à Yuei, et c'était parce qu'il avait perdu son porte monnaie dans le train. Mais il se souvenait que, ce jour là, l'insupportable miss gravité était resté avec lui et ils avaient mangé dans le jardin près des terrain d'entraînement.

Katsuki planta violemment sa fourchette dans son steak, comment pouvait-il savoir tout ça sans passer la moindre minutes avec le vert? Il fourra un morceau dans sa bouche et mâcha énergiquement. Il l'observait vraiment trop ces derniers temps, il fallait qu'il se calme.

Il n'écoutait pas vraiment la conversation animée qu'entretenaient ses deux amis en face de lui. Il ne s'était jamais intéressé à ce qu'il disait. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû. Parce qu'il aurait appris pourquoi son amis d'enfance n'était pas là. Mais comment pouvait-il le savoir.

L'après midi débuta avec un entraînement auquel Deku n'assista pas. Les gens chuchotaient beaucoup plus qu'à l'accoutumé. Mais il s'était dit que ce n'était pas important. Alors il ne prit pas la peine de s'y intéresser. Mais Katsuki n'était pas un garçon idiot. Il _savait_ qu'il y avait quelque chose.

Il était chargé d'amener les blessés «du jour» à l'infirmerie cette fois là. Et si au début il avait trouvé cette répartition injuste -Comment ça il était celui qui les avait tous blessé?- il s'était finalement dit qu'il pouvait voir, _au passage_ , comment allait le vert. Parce que s'il n'était pas présent à l'entraînement, il était forcément à l'infirmerie pas vrai? Il ne manquait jamais les entraînements. Et il dût endurer 10 minutes de reproches de la part de Recovery-Girl avant de pouvoir en placer une.

«J'vois pas Deku. Il est où?

-Hm? Qui ça? lui avait-elle répondu concentré sur Mineta qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

\- Non rien.»

S'il n'était pas là, il avait sûrement dû être autorisé à rentrer chez lui. Rien ne servait d'insister. Il était impensable que Deku sèche les cours de toute manière. Enfin il l'avait fait, un peu avant les vacances, mais ça ne comptais pas. Et ce n'était pas un entraînement _avec All Might_.

«Si tu veux parler du petit Midoriya, il n'est pas venu à l'infirmerie, je suis d'ailleurs étonnée de ne pas le voir parmi les blessés. Il n'était pas en cours?»

Le blond ne prit pas le temps de lui répondre. Tout d'abord parce qu'il n'en voyait pas l'utilité et qu'il trouvait cette femme atrocement glauque, mais aussi parce qu'il était déjà parti, marchant rapidement à travers le dédale de couloir composant leur lycée. Il tremblait le matin, il ne prenait pas les cours en note, puis il y avait eu le midi où il n'était pas venu manger, et il ratait à présent une occasion de à nouveau voir son idole à l'œuvre. Il avait un problème. Et bien que, assurément, il ne s'inquiétait pas le moins du monde pour lui, il ne pouvait empêcher cette douleur insupportable lui tirailler l'estomac. Il ne pouvait empêcher ces millions de questions lui assaillir l'esprit. Était-ce de sa faute? Était-ce à cause de la veille?

Bon. Il était peut-être inquiet finalement. Juste un peu.

Et puis il l'avait enfin trouvé, dans la cour. Assis sur le banc en pierre, ses cheveux bougeant lentement au gré du vent. Il fut alors incapable de bouger. Il ne pouvait pas détourner son regard. Tout en lui l'hypnotisait. Sa main se frayant un chemin dans ces cheveux _trop_ vert. Sa manière de balancer ses jambes dans le vide comme un enfant, le blanc étant trop haut pour qu'il touche le sol. Ses bras finement musclé se dessinant à travers sa chemise. Il secoua vivement la tête. Depuis quand trouvait-il Deku aussi... aussi... il n'y avait pas de terme. Hypnotisant? Attirant? Tout simplement beau.

Et il s'était finalement retrouvé à s'asseoir dos à lui, sur le même banc.

«Shouto ?»

 _ **Shouto?**_ Il ne savait pas ce qui le vexait le plus. Le fait qu'il ne l'ai pas reconnu ou le fait qu'ils s'appellent _par leurs prénom_. Pourquoi devrait-il se vexer d'ailleurs? Il n'avait jamais voulu l'appeler «Izuku», ce nom sonnait trop bizarre dans sa bouche.

Sans qu'il ne puisse protester, le vert poursuivit.

«Je vois. C'est vrai que tu ne parle pas beaucoup. _Il rit_. Je ne m'attend pas à une quelconque réponse de ta part. _Il souffla_. Je peux te parler de quelque chose?»

Il ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas se trahir. Mais il remua légèrement, faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il était attentif.

«Je ne me sens pas bien. Déjà il y a ce qu'il s'est passé hier et ce fichu œil au beurre noir. Enfin je t'en ai déjà parlé, j'en peux plus. Je n'en veux pas du tout à Kacchan d'avoir été si long tu sais. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu ne pas me venir en aide et il a été bon avec moi. Mais c'était tellement frustrant et beaucoup trop effrayant. Je veux dire, j'étais seul et je ne pouvais plus bouger à cause de son maudit alter, et je ne pouvais pas me défendre. Je me demande si je peux devenir un héros si je dois toujours attendre d'être protégé. A quoi je pourrais servir si je suis si faible?»

Le corps du blond se tendit à ces mots. Il n'avait jamais voulu que ça se passe comme ça. s'il avait pu, il serait venu plus tôt. La douleur dans son estomac reprit. _Culpabilité._

Il n'avait jamais voulu qu'il soit héros. Parce que ça devait être lui. Katsuki Bakugou. Qui devait être son héros. Alors il ne pensait pas que l'entendre dire des choses aussi idiotes que «je me demande si je peux devenir un héros» le ferait se sentir aussi mal. L'entendre se questionner sur son rêve qu'il n'avait jamais abandonné, malgré ses insultes et ses coups, le rendait mal, affreusement, douloureusement mal. _Compassion_.

« Et puis il y a eu ce type à midi. Monuma c'est ça? Je ne l'aime vraiment pas. Ce n'est qu'un idiot. C"est quoi son problème? Ce n'était pas utile de nous insulter. _Il gémit_. Excuse moi d'être parti comme ça. C'est juste que j'étais à deux doigt de le frapper. Mais je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je n'ai pas pour habitude de juste m'énerver comme ça, enfin sauf avec Kacchan mais tu sais très bien qu'il est _différent_. Enfin bref, je suis sur les nerfs. _Il soupira_. Comment fais-tu pour toujours rester si calme?»

Katsuki se remémora le déjeuner. Le calme plat quand il était arrivé. L'attroupement devant les plats. Et la personne qui l'avait bousculé. C"était à cause de cet abrutis blond ? Il ne pensait pas que Deku, le petit Deku stupide et innocent pouvait perdre son sang froid. Il pensait pourtant bien le connaître. _Déception._

«Kacchan était bizarre aujourd'hui tu ne trouves pas? _Il s'appuya un peu plus sur le dos du blond_. Il n'a pas râlé. À vrai dire, je l'évite un peu. Je ne fais pas exprès, mais c'est si compliqué. Il y a eu cette soirée. Et après je l'ai embrassé. Comment j'ai pu faire ça? _Il se mit à tousser_. Aaah je suis un peu malade. Enfin. Il me dit qu'il ne me déteste pas, je pense que je le crois. Je ne le comprend pas. Il est venu me sauver. Et il m'a demandé de venir aujourd'hui. Mais il râle tout le temps après moi. Je me demande comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux de lu-»

Il n'avait pas senti le mouvement du vert lorsqu'il s'était retourné. Alors quand il releva la tête lorsqu'il s'était interrompu, il fut surpris de plonger dans son regard. Il se posait beaucoup de question. Tomber amoureux? De lui? Impossible. L'explosif était sûrement la dernière personne pouvant être aimé. De cette manière en tout cas. Il avait beau jouer le parfait connard, _et c'était ce qu'il était,_ l'amour était un sentiment qu'il voulait connaître tout en y connaissant absolument rien. Il ne savait pas ce que cela faisait d'aimer. Il ne saura probablement jamais. Il pensait que, sa fierté mise à part, cette envie était sa seule faiblesse. Mais il y avait Deku aussi.

Mais il aurait tout le temps de se poser des questions plus tard. Parce qu'il était découvert. Et que le vert fuyait.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Mais il s'était mis à courir. Enfin c'était ce qu'il pensait. Il fallait qu'il le suive. Il fallait qu'il le trouve. Il fallait qu'il comprenne. _Panique_.

Il s'était retrouvé au parc sans savoir comment il était arrivé là. Et il l'avait retrouvé. Sur le pont par-dessus lequel il était passé étant plus jeune. Le jour où il a décidé de devenir son héros. Le héros de Deku. Le héros d'Izuku.

Il était essoufflé, épuisé. Combien de temps avait-il couru? Depuis combien de temps déjà, était-il censé être revenu en cours? Peu importait. Il devait savoir. Il devait comprendre. _Détermination_.

«Deku-

\- Tu aurais pu me dire que c'était à toi que je parlais. _Il se retourna, face au ruisseau_. J'arrive pas à y croire. Tu es un crétin, Kacchan. _Une larme coula le long de sa joue_. C'est bon. J'en ai marre de te cacher ça. De le cacher à tout le monde. _Une seconde larme_. Sais-tu à quel point c'est difficile de t'aimer Kacchan? Sais-tu à quel point c'est difficile d'endurer tes insultes, tes hurlement, tes coups parfois? Sais-tu à quel point ça fait mal de te voir si heureux, de te voir rire, de te voir être _**aimable**_ avec moi puis le lendemain, de te voir agir comme si rien ne s'était passé? Alors oui, Kacchan, tu as bien entendu, _Je t'aime._ Mais si c'est pour endurer tout ça. Je refuse d'accepter ces sentiments. Même s'ils sont réels et présent depuis longtemps. _Il se laissa tomber le long de la rambarde, assis, le regard rivé sur le visage du blond._ Mais tu t'en fiche n'est-ce pas? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça. Peut-être parce que c'était trop pour moi?»

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Oh bien sûr, il savait très bien qu'il était un insupportable petit con. Mais l'entendre dire par son plus vieil, son premier _**ami**_ fit monter un mélange de sentiments en lui. _Culpabilité. Tristesse. Détresse. Colère. Détermination._

Il ne comprenait même pas le fait d'aimer. Il ne savait pas ce que l'amour faisait ressentir. Il n'avait jamais été fleur bleue. Les choses mignonnes et autres bizarreries pour fillettes ne l'intéressait pas. Mais au fond de lui. Il voulait se sentir accepté, respecté, admiré, _aimé_.

Et cette tirade de son ami d'enfance produisait une chaleur en lui, gênante, mais pas déplaisante. Était-ce réellement possible?

Il pris la main du vert et le fit se relever.

Jusqu'ici. Il lui avait pourris la vie. Mais à présent, Kacchan serait le héros de Deku. Pour que jamais il ne perde sa bulle de bonheur. À sa façon. Évidemment.

«Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour ou je ne sais quel autre sentiment. commença-t-il lentement. Je n'ai jamais rien compris à ce genre de choses. Mais je veux être ton héros. Je veux te protéger. Et si pour cela, je dois être à tes côtés, alors, _il marqua une pose durant laquelle il tourna la tête en direction du ruisseau, sa main emprisonnant toujours celle du possesseur du One For All._ Alors, je suppose que ça ne me dérange pas.»

Et c'est ainsi que leur histoire avait débuté. Et certains diront que c'est un début étrange. Et d'autres diront que Katsuki Bakugou était tombé beaucoup trop rapidement sous le charme de Izuku Midoriya.

Mais en voyant Deku enfiler son costume de héros, quelques cheveux gris brillant dans sa tignasse verte et une ride présente sur son front. Kacchan sourit. Parce que ce sentiment qu'il ressentait à l'époque et qu'il ressent encore aujourd'hui avait toujours été là. _Amour_.

* * *

 **Alors ? Avis ?  
J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu.**

 **Parfois, après avoir longtemps attendu quelque chose, on est déçu par ce qui en résulte. Mais j'espère que ce n'est pas le cas ici.**

 **J'écrirais bientôt une autre fiction je pense. Mais pas avant les vacances d'été. Avec le bac qui approche je n'en peux plus.**

 **En attendant je vous promets des OS joyeux ou triste sur divers couples et univers.**

 **Merci de m'avoir suivi.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Danke.**

 **Obrigada.**

 **Gracias.**


End file.
